Red Roses and Black Thorns
by the goddess of crossovers
Summary: Kagome meets the yyh and falls for one, and one falls for her! Wait? Kagome's a what? And whats with the suitors? Inuyasha said never come back and we cant be friends? find out in this story! oh And R&R LAST CHAPTER CHANGED DRASCTICALLY!
1. Chapter 1The Begining

Okay people! This is my Inu yasha YYH crossover!!! I hope that you enjoy it!  
  
"Inu yasha, I'm going home for a few days. My cousin is coming over." Kagome said over her shoulder as she headed for the well.  
  
"Oh no your not! We have jewel shards to find! I mean, just as we're speaking hundreds of demons are searching too!" Inu yasha yelled, as he blocked to well.  
  
Kagome started to get angry and shook her finger in Inu yasha's face. "Inu yasha if you don't move right now, I swear I'll 'sit' you all the way through Hell!"  
  
When Kagome said 'sit' Inu yasha met his old friend the dirt, and that's when kagome decided was the best chance to go through the well.  
  
"Bye Inu yasha! See you in a week or so!"  
  
**Kagomes POV*** As I came out of the well, I made sure to put a seal on the well so Inu yasha couldn't get through the well, or any other person for that matter. It has been three full years since I fell into the Bone-Eaters well on that fateful day. Since then, I have been learning to harness my powers from Kaede and Genkai, my teacher. I can do many things I couldn't do three years ago, like read peoples minds, see auras, shoot my miko powers out at people, and telekinesis, and some other things; Many demons have appeared in my era too, so I had to learn how to protect the half completed Shikon No Tama.  
  
As I was reflecting on my last three years as a Shikon hunter, I almost didn't hear the door bell ring. Almost.  
  
Quickly I ran down stairs to greet my visitors at the door. "Hello?" I asked as I opened the door.  
  
"Hey cous, whats up? "I heard a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Yusuke!" I exclaimed, as I gave him a bone crushing hug, not noticing the other people surrounding him. "How are you?"  
  
"Good. You?" He answered.  
  
"Fine. Wow, look how tall you are, little Yusuke!" I used his nickname I gave him when we were littler. (A/n: I read somewhere that Yusuke was 14 at the beginning of the series. Kagome was 15. you do the math.)  
  
"Hey! I told you not to call me that anymore!" Yusuke yelled at me annoyed.  
  
Just then I heard a cough from behind Yusuke. I looked behind Yusuke to see who coughed.  
  
"Yusuke, who are all of these people? I've never met any of them before... at least I don't think I have..." I asked confused.  
  
"Huh? Oh! These are my friends. I hope that you don't mind that I brought them along...Uh, can we come in?"  
  
"What? Come in? Oh! Come in, come in, where was my head?" I laughed, giving myself a light knock on the head.  
  
Gladly, they walked in, and sat down on the couch.  
  
"So what are all of your names?" I asked politely, trying to make a light conversation with all of them.  
  
"Well my names Kuwabara." The one in the blue uniform said.  
  
"I am Shuichi. It is a pleasure to meet you miss..." the man with long red hair trailed of.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Kagome." I replied blushing in embarrassment.  
  
**Kuramas POV***  
  
'Wow, this girl is very cute.' I heard Youko say in my head.  
  
'Yes, she is quite good looking. She's also a very nice person, or seems to be.' I answered.  
  
'Yes, quite... Maybe she'll become our mate...'  
  
'Yes- Wait a minute! Is that all you ever think about? Mating?!'  
  
'No! Its just that's it's been so long, and I'm tiered of being single!' Youko whined.  
  
'*Sigh* you're hopeless. Ok. Whatever. I'm going.' I said to Youko, and left my mental conversation to return to the normal world.  
  
When my sight returned to normal, I saw Kagomes worried face really close to mine. A little to close. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. "After you told me your name you seem to space out, and no matter how many times we called your name you would just stare into nothing."  
  
"I'm sorry to have troubled you, but I'm fine." I reassured her.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Well alright." She said, leaving the subject at that.  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
After I found out that Shuichi was alright, I sat back down. "Well now that incident is over, let's finish what we're doing."  
  
I looked expectantly over to the man dressed in all black. He just said 'Hn' and looked away. I could feel my temper rising at his arrogance.  
  
"His name is Hiei. He doesn't talk much" Yusuke answered quickly, for this 'Hiei' person.  
  
"Yeah, sure..." All of a sudden, Hiei shot me a dirty look. For no reason at all!  
  
Now I could really feel my temper rising... as well as my power. Hiei's eyes widened slightly. He then started to poke at my mind with his. Quickly, I put a barrier up, and glared at him. That's when I felt it... He was a demon. Was he after the shards?  
  
Quickly, I looked around the room to see if anyone else was a demon..... Shuichi was! Oh why him? I liked him! I can't like him if he's my enemy!  
  
"So..." Kuwabara said trying start another conversation. "Where's your family?"  
  
"..." I didn't answer for a moment. "There...dead..." I spoke quietly. "They were killed in a car accident. "  
  
I was sort of telling the truth. Yes, my family is dead, but they weren't killed in a car accident. They were killed when demons came looking for the jewel shards. I had just gotten back from the past and was sleeping. My family tried to protect me, and was... killed in the process.  
  
"What?!" Yusuke yelled. "When did that happen?!!" He asked.  
  
"Four days ago..."  
  
The room was filled instantly with a deadly silence.  
  
"I'm sorry." I heard Shuichi say with sympathy in his voice. He put his hand on mine.  
  
"I don't want your sympathy!" I yelled lifting my head up from the ground to show my tear stricken face.  
  
His eyes widened in shock. "I am sorry."  
  
"No don't be. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry." I said putting on a fake smile.  
  
"She is lying." Hiei said out of the blue.  
  
I gave him a hard glare out of the corner of my eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not lying."  
  
"Yes she is. She said her parents died in a car crash. They didn't. They died by-"  
  
Not thinking about what I was doing, I put a poison potion in my mouth(not eating it, it was only made to knock out demons.) I kissed Hiei, putting the potion in his mouth. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhhh... this is my second chapter. I really want some reviews soon. Please, if you read then review. I want at least 10 more reviews before I post more.  
  
I'm also going to hold a poll.  
Kag/Hiei ,Kag/Kurama ,Kag/Inu  
On with the story! Enjoy!  
  
**Authors POV**  
  
The room went silent in shock. Everyone looked surprised.  
  
"Kag-gome?" Yusuke asked Kagome uncertainly. "Um, why did you do that?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer, she was still stuck in a lip lock with Hiei.  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
I waited until Hiei swallowed the potion fully, keeping my mouth on his so he didn't spit it out. For a moment, I opened my eyes to look at Hiei's. They looked surprised, but then slowly closed as the poison took the effect. Quickly, I took my mouth off of his letting him slip to the floor in a unconcionce state.  
  
"Hiei!" All of his friends yelled, dropping to the floor next to him to see if he was alright.  
  
One of them, Shuichi, looked up at me with an angry look on his face. "What did you do?" He asked sternly. I didn't answer. "What did you do?!" This time with more force.  
  
I got up slowly backing up to the door behind me. Shuichi got up, and started to get closer to me. I kept backing up with a look a sorrow and sadness etched into my face.  
  
"Hey, Kurama, cool down ok? Hes just unconcience!" Yusuke said, trying to calm Shuichi down.  
  
Wait? Kurama? Isn't he Shuichi, or... is he?  
  
Quickly, I stepped to the side, and flung one of the floor boards up where I kept all my equipment for the feudal era. I pulled out my bow, and arrows and aimed it at 'Kurama'.  
  
"Get out of my house..." I stopped for a dramatic pause. "...Youko Karama..."  
  
Someone gasped at my discovery. I smirked, and loaded my arrow with a good amount of miko powers. "Get. Out... All of you!"  
  
Kuwabara did, but Yusuke and Kurama didn't. "Didn't you hear me?! Get out! I do not want Youko Kurama in this house of mine! I the protector of what you seek, and you may not have it!!!"  
  
Both of them looked at me confused. "What are you talking about Kagome?" Yusuke asked me softly.  
  
"Wha?" I asked confused. "You're not after the jewel?"  
  
Again they looked at me in confusion. "What are you talking about, Ms. Kagome? "Kurama asked me, this time in a softer voice, more polite than his sudden outburst of rage.  
  
I put my bow down in a daze. So there not after the Shikion no tama. That's good, but now I've said too much. I have to get out of here!  
  
"I-I must go..." I said still in my daze like stage.  
  
"Wait!" Kurama, and Yusuke yelled out at the same time. "Where are you going ms. Kagome?!"  
  
I didn't answer. I just ran with one thought running through my head: 'Sorry everyone... Yusuke, Kurama, I must go... I have said too much...'  
  
Little did I know that someone heard my thought.  
  
**Kurama's POV**  
  
I was surprised to find out that this girl, Kagome knew who I really was, but what really got me was that I could here her last thought when she left running through the door.  
  
'Sorry everyone...Yusuke, Kurama, I must go...I have said too much...'  
  
This brought up questions on who she was...  
  
'She knew me! Oh how exciting!' Youko exclaimed happily that Kagome knew who he was.  
  
'Oh yeah she knew you, and wanted to KILL you!' I said back to him.  
  
'But she kissed Hiei! I cant allow him to have her! She is ours!!'  
  
*sigh*'Are you even listening to me?'  
  
'Huh? Did you say something?' Youko asked.  
  
'Ugh. Never mined.'  
  
'Okay whatever.' After Youko said that his voice faded into the back round, and I was drawn out of my own little world.  
  
**Yusuke's POV**  
  
I didn't know what to do. First Kagome knocks out Hiei by kissing him. Then, she figure out who Kurama really is, and next starts to shoot arrows at him!  
  
Who is my cousin really, and what is this jewel she claimed that we were after? I don't know, but I'm worried for her. She's dug herself into something big this time, and I have no idea how to help her.  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
When I woke up I felt numb everywhere except my head, which was pounding like hell. I then remembered that kiss Kagome gave me, and blushed, but no. It wasn't a real kiss. It wasjust so she could pass that poison potion into my mouth, so I would not speak the truth about how her family really died.  
  
I could feel my entire being shake with rage. I will get her for this. I  
swear it!  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
I'm such a fool! How could I say that! Just almost blab my secret out to them just like that?! That was a close one. Well any ways, I decided to go to the feudal eras...the only place they couldn't reach me.  
  
"Inu yasha! I'm back early!" I called out, hoping he would hear me from where ever he was.  
  
Sure enough, he came rushing out of the trees next to me, looking shocked. "Kagome how come you're back so early?" He asked, confused.  
  
"Well, I had a few problems back at home so I came back-"  
  
I stopped talking because I just relized that Inu yasha was sniffing me all over. "Hey! What do you think your doing?!" I yelled at him angrily.  
  
"You *sniff* smell like *sniff, sniff* like a *sniff* demon!"  
  
"Huh?" But then I relized that when I kissed Hiei-insert blush-and when Kurama touched my hand that some of there scent would be left on me! "It's nothing! Don't worry about it. There was just a few demon's in my time, but don't worry, I took care of them.  
  
"Then why does it smell like one of them...kissed you?!" he exclaimed, once he figured out what smelt so strange probably. "Uh, ..." How was I suppose to answer this one?  
  
"Um, well, when I was fighting a demon, I tripped, and our lip's met." I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for making up such a good lie.  
  
Inu yasha looked at me suspiciously, but gave up on the third degree. "Okay, whatever. Come on we have jewel shard's to find." He called over his back, while walking away.  
  
Whew! That was a close one. I mean, I couldn't tell Inu yasha that I kissed a demon to knock him out, he'd have my plate on a platter!  
  
"Hellllo? Are you there or what?" Inu yasha yelled this time louder. "Come on already! What, did those demon's in you're time eat your brain's, or something?"  
  
He was really starting to piss me off. "Inu yasha," I said whith a quiet anger. "Sit!"  
  
I could hear Inu yasha yell out as he fell into the ground. I walked up to him. "Ahh, I feel better. Come on Inu yasha! We have jewel shards to find. Don't be lazy! Come on!" I called back to the Inu yasha shaped hole as I walked ahead of him. ******************************************************  
BACK IN TOKYO  
**Yusuke's POV**  
  
We had looked everywhere for my cousin, with no such luck finding her, and it's already been three week's! I'm really worried about her, and I think the team is too. For someone to go missing for that long with out a trace to find out where they are, makes people worry.  
  
"Yusuke, we have a lead on your cousin! Come and look!" I heard Kurama call out to where I was standing.  
  
Quickly, I went to see what everyone else found on her.  
  
"It seems that your cousin has found a tear in time, and has been traveling back and forth there. We looked at the records of her energy, and they stopped at this well. I had a team go check it out, and the figured out it was a portal somewhere from four hundred years to six hundred years." Koenma explained.  
  
I stood there shocked. Why did she keep this from me? Well, I guess I could understand why she didn't tell. I mean, I didn't tell her I was a spirit detective. It was a secret, like mine is.  
  
**Kurama's POV**  
  
I couldn't believe it. Yusuke's cousin was a time traveler? Did he know this? Probably not, by the look in his face.  
  
'Well this make's her an even better candindate to be our mate!' Youko said excited.  
  
'You don't even know if she'll except us or not!' I yelled at him.  
  
I didn't feel like talking to Youko at the moment, so I stopped talking to him not caring about his yells of protest that he wasn't finish.  
  
"We have to figure out how much this girl knows about demon's, time, or anything else that human's should not be aware of." Koenma stated.  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
So this girl, Kagome, traveled through time. Who really cared? Though for some reason, ever since she gave me that kiss, I feel attracted towards her. Ugh! I can't feel this way! It isn't right, besides, she's human! There has to be a way to get her out of my mind...I know. Next time I see the wench I'll kill her. Then I won't feel these petty human emotions anymore.  
  
"Now, when Kagome comes back to this time, I want you to bring her here." Koenma announced, shooing us off.  
  
Oh I'll bring her back alright, but I never said alive... Whith that thought in mind, I went to wait for the human's arrival, so I could kill her.  
  
What will happen? Will Hiei actually kill Kagome? Who knows? Well I do. ^_^ If you guys give me 10 reviews, ill givee you another chapter. How 'bout this, for every 5-10 review I receive, ill give you guys another chappy.  
Sound good? Good. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! I'm on the third chapter! ^_^ Thank you all who reviewed, but please, people if you want a certain pairing I really need you to tell me  
which one you want. Ok? Good.  
  
POLL so far: Kagome/Hiei: 3 Kagome/Kurama: 3 Kagome/Inu yasha: 0  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
"Inu yasha, watch out!" I called over to Inu yasha, as the demon we were  
fighting made a swipe at him.  
  
Inu yasha heard my warning, and moved out of the way just in time. Suddenly  
though, the demon targeted my little Shippo!  
  
"Shippo!" I screamed in horror, running over to try and save him.  
  
**Inu yasha's POV**  
  
I saw it all happen in slow motion. The demon charge at Shippo, Kagome run  
over to him, and Kagome trying to save him.  
  
"Kagome, move out of the way!" I tried to yell over the battle roar of the  
demon.  
  
It didn't help though. Kagome was hit by the demon, its long finger nails going through her stomach, in her motherly moment of mother protects son.  
  
When I saw Kagome's bloody body lying on the floor, I went crazy. Every thing went red, and all I wanted to do was to kill that demon, who dared to  
hurt my Kagome...  
  
MODEREN TOKYO  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
It has been three weeks, and still no sign of her. I need her to come out of where ever she's hiding so I can kill her! Just then, as I was sitting in my tree branch, I felt this weird feeling overcome my entire being. For some reason, my feet led me to an old shrine.  
  
I looked around. The place looked deserted. Why did I come here?  
  
This was pointless. I don't even know why I came here. I was just led here, because I felt like something bad had happened, so I decided to check it out. As I can see, nothing bad has happened, so I'll go. With that thought. I went to think more about how to kill this girl. Torture, or a fast kill? ...Torture.  
  
**Kuramas POV**  
  
I could tell something was wrong. Someone was hurt that I cared about, but I didn't know who. My feet wanted to take me some where, but I resisted the urge to do so.  
  
During the day, I went to various places to try and forget about that weird feeling, but it kept nagging me like a bug. The library, home, school, makai, everywhere that was interesting. Though nothing could slake my thirst to see what was so terribly wrong, that I would feel so strange all day...  
  
'Ugh! Why won't this feeling just leave us alone?!' Youko asked irritable.  
  
'Don't ask me. Besides you're just making it worst by talking!' I yelled at him.  
  
'Well sorry, but I'm having bad day!'  
  
'So am I! You know why?? Because we're the same person!' I was so mad that Youko was acting like a stupid little kid that I cut off our connection  
  
I had to find out what was bugging me so, or it would be the end of me!  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
It was cold, and dark. I was by myself. "Where am I?" I asked around the darkness, just incase someone else was there.  
  
No one answered. I sighed. I don't think that I really expected anyone to answer. Well, I'm all alone, cold, and tired. All of a sudden, I felt something calling me. It was telling me to go over this bright light that just appeared. It seemed warm, and friendly. It was calling me over, and I wanted to go.  
  
"I wouldn't go that way if I where you." A Friendly voice called out behind me.  
  
I turned around to see the owner of the kind voices face, but it was shadowed. "Who are you?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, you know me...anyways, you shouldn't go that way. If you want your friends to be sad that is." She said.  
  
"But I feel like I have to go this way. Like, ... like something is calling me..." I said in a daze.  
  
"You might have to go that way..." She said off handedly. "... But you don't have to."  
  
"Who are you, and why are you telling me this?" I was even more confused then I was before.  
  
"I'm..." She stepped out of the shadows, and I gasped. "Your mother."  
  
"M-mom?!" I asked, surprised. "B-but you're dead-... Am I dead?!" I asked in a rush of shock, and confusion, which I happened to feel a lot these days.  
  
"Slow down, dear." She laughed. "To answer you're questions, no you're not dead, but if you walk through those door's you will be."  
  
"Is it the light of heaven?" I asked again, in awe.  
  
"Yes, but unless you want to be with me that much, I suggest you don't walk through it." She laughed as though she was the funniest person alive.  
  
"I miss you. "I said suddenly. It was true.  
  
My mom turned serious. "I miss you too, but you mustn't walk through those lights. You have many things to accomplish. Like falling in love." I blushed at this.  
  
"Will I see you soon?" I asked. I felt like crying. It was like giving candy to a baby, but than taking it away as soon as possible.  
  
"Maybe." She smiled. "Now you must go back, and fight this wound! Fight, fight, fight!"  
  
I laughed. "Alright, I will."  
  
Just as I was leaving that cold, dark place, I heard my mother whisper five words.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you..."  
  
********************************************************** I felt my consciences ness return, and I quickly sat up, but regretted it later. My side still hurt horrible.  
  
"Kagome, are you ok? You shouldn't move it'll open up your wounds!" I heard Inu yasha's worried words.  
  
Slowly, I lowered myself back onto the bed. "Inu yasha?" I called out.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, right by my side again.  
  
"I think... I think I should go home..." I said to him quietly.  
  
He looked surprised. "Why?" He asked.  
  
"I just want to be in my bed..."  
  
He looked at me strangely, but then softly said, "Alright. Come on, I'll carry ya."  
  
I smiled a small smile. "Thank you."  
  
MODERN TOKYO  
**Yusuke's POV**  
  
I was still depressed about my cousin not coming home, that I didn't even hear Koenma calling me.  
  
"Yusuke, we think your cousin has come home...along with a demon."  
  
"A...demon?" I asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, a demon, or half demon. They just got back to this era a little while ago."  
  
When I was talking to Koenma, the rest of the team snuck up on me. "So Ms. Kagome is back?" Kurama asked, scaring me.  
  
"Don't sneak up on people. It's not good for there health!" I yelled, angrily. "But to answer you're question, it seems Kagome just got back and brought a friend back with her."  
  
"What kind of friend?" Asked Kuwabara.  
  
"A demon." Koenma replied.  
  
"A demon?" Everyone asked, except for me and Koenma.  
  
"Yes, it seems that Yusuke's cousin has brought a demon from one era to this one." Koenma explained.  
  
"..." no one said anything. We were just contemplating what Koenma just said.  
  
**Hiei's POV***  
  
Finally. I thought the wench would never come back. Now to get her out of my mind for good. I unconsciously out my hand on my sword. Today's the day. Today's the day she dies!  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
I'm gracious that Inu yasha brought me back home, but for some reason he won't go back to his time. I told him countless times already that he doesn't have to stay, but he keeps insisting that he should stay with me.  
  
"If a demon attacks, who's going to protect you?" Was what he keeps saying, every time I ask why.  
  
"Inu yasha?" I called out next to me. "I- "  
  
I stopped short of what I was saying when I felt a demons aura closing in...fast.  
  
"Inu yasha! A demon is coming!" I yelled, trying to get up and get my weapons.  
  
"What are you doing, Kagome?! You're hurt. Get back into bed, and I'll take care of it!" Inu yasha said, concerned for my safety.  
  
"That's not the problem..."I had to stop talking to catch my breath. This wound of mine is really taking its toll on me. "...I know this one. He's a friend..."  
  
"A friend?"  
  
"Yes, and I know why he came here...I just read his thoughts..."  
  
"And...?" Inu yasha asked, wanting to know what I heard.  
  
"He wants to kill me..." Jut then, there was a great explosion, and Hiei walked into my, now half obliterated, room with a smirk on hid face.  
  
"Its time for you to die..."  
  
What will happen next time?? Find out in episode 4, which I won't post if I don't get at least 6 more reviews!!! Tell ur friends! I want reviews. Shout it from the mountain tops!!!! Oh and guys, im sorry but I don't do triangles. If you ask for one, im going to make it two votes. One for each boi u suggested. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Another chapter done! Oh, and a favor to all of you... if you  
review please right you're pairing in it too. Please?? Thanks!  
  
Poll votes so far  
  
Hiei/Kag: 6 Kur/Kag: 5 Inu/Kag: 0  
  
Now enjoy the story!  
  
**Yusuke's POV** I had heard that Kagome got back so I went to see her. What I didn't expect when I got there that half of her house, and the shrine would be gone.  
  
"Kagome!" I called out, as I stepped over some of the rubble, worried for her safety. "Where are you??"  
  
That's when I saw her. She was with some guy with white hair, and... dog ears?! He must have been the demon who came back with her. What got me more though, was Hiei was there and was pointing a sword at Kagome!  
  
"Kagome!" I called out to her again.  
  
She didn't hear me, so I went up to the cliff like floor she was standing on. Im coming!  
  
**Kagome's POV** I knew that Hiei was here to kill me the question was though, why? "Why have you come here to kill me?" I asked as calm as my being would let me.  
  
He laughed. "I have come to kill you for my own reasons. None that is you're business though."  
  
"What do want, you basterd?" Inu yasha yelled. He seemed really pissed off.  
  
"Are you deaf, hanoyu?" Hiei asked, making fun of Inu yasha. "I have come here to kill this wench!" With that being said, he charged straight at me.  
  
I tried to run away, but my wound held me back. Inu yasha saved me though.  
  
"Thank you." I smiled gently.  
  
Inu yasha turned the shade of a cherry. "I-it was n-nothing." He looked away.  
  
Even though I was enjoying this cute moment, this was not the time for laughter. Hiei is trying to kill me!  
  
"Inu yasha! Watch out!" I yelled next to me, but it was too late.  
  
Inu yasha was knocked out bye the sword cutting through his left leg. I ran over to him. "Inu yasha!" I yelled, hoping he would wake. "Inu yasha! Inu yasha, please wake up!!"  
  
Inu yasha did not move. I checked his heart beat. He was still alive.  
  
"Well not that he is out of the way, I can get you." Just as he raised his sword to strike me, Yusuke came.  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
"Hiei what the hell are you doing?!" Yusuke yelled angrily.  
  
"I was killing, the girl. What did it look like I was doing?" He answered.  
  
"You know that's not what I meant. Why are you doing this?"  
  
"..." Hiei did not answer. "I'm sorry..." I heard Hiei apologize to Yusuke.  
  
Was he going to stop persuing me?  
  
"Well that's a good little boy." Yusuke teased Hiei and turned to face me.  
  
"Are you hurt anywhere at all?" He asked, his tone getting serious.  
  
"Well, no...I-"I was cut of by Yusuke's yelling.  
  
"He did hurt you! Look you're bleeding every where!"  
  
No, its not that, I was in the fudeal era, I demon got me, when I was protecting my so- Oh my god, Yusuke! Whats wrong? Yusuke!"  
  
I was trying to wake up Yusuke. He had just collapsed when I was talking to him. I looked behind him. "Why Hiei? I thought you had apologized!"  
  
"I did, but not for the reasons you think I did." He answered.  
  
"Wha-?" But then it hit me. He was apologizing for knocking out Yusuke!  
  
"Now," Hiei said in a dark voice. "Lets finish where we left off."  
  
I couldn't run away, so I braced myself for the impact, but it never came.  
  
I cracked open one eye to see what was taking so long.  
  
"Eep!" the sword was right next to my face. Close enough, so that if I moved the wrong way, it would hit my face!  
  
"Hiei...?" I asked carefully.  
  
"Don't talk! Don't say any thing!!" Hiei yelled at me. He looked like he was under a lot of stress for some reason. A cold sweat was going down the side of his face.  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
For some reason, I couldn't hit her. I tried with all my might to bring to bring my sword on her face, but it won't even touch her! Whats going on?? Why couldn't I do it? What was holding me back?! I hate her, right?! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO KILL HER!!  
  
I was still brooding over how my sword wouldn't touch her face when I heard a timid voice.  
  
"Hiei...?" I turned to see that girl, Kagome.  
  
"Don't speak to me! Don't talk to me!" I yelled out.  
  
Why couldn't I do it? Why?............ I have to get out of here.  
  
As I ran, I thought about how I couldn't kill Kagome...  
  
**Kuramas POV**  
(A/n: I swear this is like writing a soap opera!)  
  
I was walking around town, when Koenma called me.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"It's Kagome." That istantly caught my attention. "She was wounded by Hiei."  
  
What? I could not believe that my best friend would try and kill Kagome. What would drive him to do that?  
  
"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.  
  
"We don't know yet. That's a question you're going to have to ask him yourself. Though, if Hiei keeps it up, at this pace he will have to be punished severely." The small prince stated seriously. "Anyways, I need you to bring her and her companion to spirit world."  
  
"I'll be right on it. Where does she live?"  
  
"Sunset shrine."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there soon."  
  
With that, I ended our conversation.  
  
'Do you think that Hiei may, I don't know like Kagome?' Youko asked me.  
  
'Like?! Youko, he tried to kill her!' I yelled at him.  
  
'Yes, but Hiei always did show his emotions in his own way.' Youko pondered.  
  
'Strange...you're acting serious for once. Why?' I asked amazed at his behavior.  
  
'Well our soon to be mate is involed. I don't want Hiei to steal her.'  
  
I sweated dropped. 'Should have knew it. You have a one tracked mind.'  
  
Youko paid no heed to what I said. 'Oh! I got it! I know why Hiei tried to kill Kagome!' You could practically hear Youko jumping with joy at his discovery.  
  
'What?' I asked.  
  
Youko instantly turned serious. 'Hiei thinks that emotions are for humans, and probally never really liked anyone much. When he started felling this warm sensation about Kagome, he must have been afraid.'  
  
'Afraid?' I interrupted.  
  
'Yes, afraid. Anyways, you know the old saying "Out of sight, out of mind." ? that probably what Hiei was thinking.  
  
'Wow. You're really smart! I would have never known that until now.'  
  
Before Youko could say anything back, I left our mental conversation to look for Kagome, and the sunset shrine.  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
I was in the park, sitting in a tree. I was thinking about how I couldn't kill the girl. Imean, I shouldn't be that hard. Just swing the blade over her, and woosh she dead!  
  
I growled in frustration. Why couldn't I kill the bitch?! Trying to calm down, I did a recap of everything during the last minutes of our fight.  
  
I swung for the kill. My sword stopped right before it hit her face. I remember this feeling I had right when I was about to hit her. Guilt and,... something else. Like the feeling I get around Yukina when she's in danger. I know that I love Yukina, so if shes in danger I want to protect her. Is...is that the feeling I feel for Kagome? The need to protect her? But...I feel something more... like I don't want to protect her like a sister.  
  
I gasped at a suddenly horrifying realization.  
Do I love...Kagome?  
  
Well there you have it folks! Another chapter. I would to say some things  
to you guys though. If you don't start voting, then I will! Do you know  
what thst means? My votes will count for 10 votes! *evil laugh* sreiouslt though, please R&R and vote! Next chapter if I get 7  
more reviews!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Alright! Since you people actually started to vote, I can actually right another chapter! Oh, and this is the last chapter with the poll. If you didn't vote yet then this is your last chance to do so.  
  
POLL  
  
Hiei/Kag: 11 Kur/Kag: 6  
  
I took Inu yasha outta the race.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
After Hiei ran away, I had passed out. Though that was hours ago. When I woke up, Inu yasha was over my face asking if I was okay. I had told him yes, but for some reason I felt strange.  
  
"Kagome are you sure you're all right?" Inu yasha asked me concerned.  
  
I turned my head slightly from the wall that I was staring at to look at him. "I'm fine..." I answered my voice sounded as though I wasn't all quite there.  
  
Inu yasha knew that something was up, but left the conversation at that.  
  
Why did Hiei suddenly run off, right before he tried to kill me? Why did I feel as though, my heart was breaking in two when he tried to kill me? I know that he is my friend, or at least I thought Hiei was. Do I like...Hiei? I mean, yeah he's cute, but he also tried to kill me. Yet, I still feel as though I want to get to know him better. It's strange. I don't know what to do. I can't look for Hiei in my condition. No, I'll have to wait for Hiei to come back out of hiding, or where ever he is.  
  
Just then, Inu yasha let out a frustrated sigh. Again, I turned my head slightly, and looked at him through the corner of my eyes. "Yes?" I asked softly.  
  
"What is it?!" Inu yasha asked. "Why are you acting so weird?!" Inu yasha yelled as he pushed me to the floor.  
  
I cried out in pain, as my wounds where opened again. "What are you think about, that's making out act like you're in a daze?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Inu yasha?"  
  
"Kagome,-"He yelled my name, then looked away so that his eyes where shadowed. "Kagome, I...I love you!" just as he yelled that, he looked me straight in the eyes.  
  
Inu yasha loved...me? Who can this be? This was all too much for me to take in at one time. My head was spinning.  
  
"Inu yasha, I'm sorry..." I said just as I blacked out.  
  
I'm sorry, Inu yasha...I don't love you like that...  
  
**Inu yasha's POV**  
  
I had just told Kagome how I feel about her, and she blacked out.  
  
"Kagome!" I yelled, as shook her, hoping that she would wake up.  
  
She didn't move. Then out of nowhere, some gut with long red hair, he looked like a girl, rushed in through the front door soaking wet.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" I yelled at the stranger.  
  
"He took one glance at me, and pulled out a rose in his hair. "What did you do to Ms. Kagome?!" he yelled as his rose turned into a whip.  
  
I stared at him as though he just grew another head. 'What do you mean what did I do to Kagome?" I asked.  
  
"Just as I said." He replied.  
  
"Inu...yasha..." Kagome whispered, grabbing onto the bottom of my Haori.  
  
The stranger put down his Whip, just slightly. "You know Ms. Kagome?" he asked me suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" I asked.  
  
"I'm...sorry...don't hate me..." Kagome Whispered again.  
  
I looked down at her. "Kagome, I could never hate you," I said in a gentle voice brushing some her off of her face, forgetting about that weird guy. "I love you."  
  
"I don't...love you...though..." She whispered.  
  
That got me. I looked away, and tried to hold in my tears. Sucking them back up, I turned back to look at her with a false smile on my face. "That's okay, Kagome. I could never hate you."  
  
The man with the red hair came over. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice filled with sympathy.  
  
"I don't want you're sympathy!" I yelled.  
  
Letting myself calm down, I looked at this guy. "Do you know Kagome?" I asked.  
  
He looked startled by my question. "Yes I do. Why?"  
  
"Take care of Kagome for me. If she asked where I am...tell her I went home and that she is no longer obligated to come back. Tell her that she shouldn't." I said, and then left to back out to the well, home.  
  
Goodbye Kagome. I don't think that we can ever be friend's, but I don't hate you...I could never hate you."  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
I was amazed by my discovery. I couldn't believe that I fell for a human! Though, for some reason, I didn't care. I was in love with Kagome, and that was all that mattered. Then, could hard reality kicked in, and a question came up.  
  
What if Kagome didn't like me?? I mean, I am the forbidden child...who could love someone like me?  
  
Maybe Kagome could...  
  
*sigh* I just can't sit around here and wonder if she could like me, or not! I must find out my self! Jumping out of the tree I was sitting in, I went to go find Kagome.  
  
**Kurama's POV**  
  
I was sitting next to Kagome, pondering about what that Hanoyu had said.  
  
'Take care of Kagome for me. If she asked where I am...tell her I went home and that she is no longer obligated to come back. Tell her that she shouldn't.'  
  
What did he mean by that? 'She is no longer obligated to come back.' Was... he the demon from the past that had come back with Ms. Kagome? Probably. Oh Kagome, what have you gotten into?  
  
When Youko tried to talk to me, I pushed his voice aside. I didn't feel like talking to him.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome started to shiver in her sleep, so I thought she was cold. I got her a blanket. Still, she shivered.  
  
"Kagome," I whispered. "Whats wrong? Why are you shivering?"  
  
She mumbled something in such a low audio, I couldn't hear it.  
  
"What?" I whispered/asked. "Kagome? Whats wrong?!" I was getting frantic. "Kagome!"  
  
**Yusuke's POV**  
  
After I woke up from Hiei's blow to the head. I saw that Kagome was gone. At first, I panicked but then I realized that she was probably inside her house. I checked to make sure my theory was right, and it was. Not wanting to disturb her, I went it go find Hiei to make him pay for what he did to me, and tried to do to Kagome.  
  
When, I asked Koenma where he was, he said he was in some tree in a park. Though when I got there, he was gone. Did he know I was after him? I mean he can read minds. Maybe I can go over to Kagome's and until he comes out of hiding, or maybe he's there now! Quickly I rushed over to see if I was correct.  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
I was scared. I as standing in a forest, and there was three lights with shadows of people in them. They where all talking at once making my ears hurt.  
  
"Stop!" I yelled. "Stop it hurts!"  
  
Immediately, they all stopped talking.  
  
"Kagome." One said. It sounded familiar.  
  
Just then the lights came on and I gasped. It was Inu yasha! "Inu yasha?" I called out to him.  
  
"Goodbye Kagome." Inu yasha said, looking really sad.  
  
"Wha-?" before I could finish Inu yasha's voice interrupted me.  
  
"I don't think that we can ever be friend's, but I don't hate you...I could never hate you." He said sadly, and then disappeared.  
  
"Wait! Inu yasha!" I called out to him, tears falling down my cheeks. "Inu yasha, please don't go. Please...?" I started crying. Though while in the middle of my crying, I heard voices. At first, it was a bunch of mumbling put together, like it was a different language they where speaking. Finally, they started to clear out, so I could hear what they were saying.  
  
"One's gone. *SIGH* boy, she's picky."  
  
"Only two left. She still has a chance."  
  
"Well, I hope she uses it."  
  
"It's been so long..."  
  
"So long..."  
  
"Too long..."  
  
I was starting to get scared. "Who are you?" I asked nervously.  
  
After I spoke there was a long pause. "We are you're people." One finally said to me.  
  
"My...people?" I asked confused.  
  
"*SIGH* she still doesn't remember does she..."  
  
"Nope, it seems that way."  
  
"Uh, excuse me?" I interrupted.  
  
"You are the Princess Kagome of the Shikon Jewel." The same one that answered my question answered for me again.  
  
"Princess Kagome of the Shikon Jewel? Isn't that the Jewel of Four Souls?" I asked still confused.  
  
"Yes, but it is also a place. It is the place where pure lost souls are drawn to. Since you are the Jewel's owner, you are our Princess. At least you were, until you fell into a deep sleep after saving us. You told us to wipe your memories, and we did. When you woke up, you where so confused, we sent you here. Though now, an evil soul has gotten into our world, and we need you to help us." That voice explained.  
  
I tried to take all of this in. "But...what does this have to do with Inu yasha and those other two people?" I asked.  
  
No one talked.  
  
"You do not have enough power on your own. If you were to get married to one of the men we have chosen for you, then you would have enough power to defeat this evil spirit." A different voice finally said.  
  
"Who is this evil soul, may I ask?"  
  
"..Naraku..."  
  
"Naraku...?" I asked in shock. "But he's not dead..."  
  
"Did we ever say dead souls?!" A meaner voice asked. "We have ten of the jewel shards in our world, and he wants them!" the only way for us to defeat him I s for you to get married, and kill Naraku!"  
  
"Naraku..." I was still in shock about who was terrorizing 'my' world.  
  
"Okay, I'll get married to one, as soon as possible." I said as soon as I came out of my trance.  
  
"Good, you're choices are..."  
  
Who will be Kagomes husband? We all want to know! (Well I already know, but  
that beside the point!) Well find out if you give me 7 more reviews! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok! Next chapter here we come!!! Also, I have decided to answer people's questions if ya have one. Well since you're all so nice and review, I'm gonna be a little greedy. I would like 10 reviews instead. (See, just a little greedy)  
  
POLL  
And the winner is...*Drum roll*...Hiei! Like you al didn't know that...well  
anyways, on with the story!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
"Your choices are..." the voice started.  
  
All of a sudden, a loud crash echoed through my dream, and every thing started to get brighter. I had wondered what was happening, but then I realized that I was waking up!  
  
"No! Wait! I want to know who my suitors are!" I called out to the voices.  
  
"They are: Ku-"that was all I heard, before I was totally conscious "Ugh, where am I?" I asked myself, rubbing my head. I felt like I had a hangover.  
  
"You were having a nightmare." Kurama said informatedly, in a kind voice. He got up of the floor next to me. "I tried to wake you, but you were in such fright that you would just shake you're head and yell. Quite loud I might add."  
  
I laughed sheepishly, but then I remembered that strange dream. Was it real, or just a figment of the unconscious mind? It was hard to tell...I mean, how did they know about Naraku and Inu yasha? Also who was this guy that's name started with 'Ku'?  
  
Speaking of which..."Hey Kurama, do you know where Inu yasha is?" I asked looking around for Inu yasha. "I have to tell him something."  
  
Kurama looked at the floor. "He's not...here."  
  
"Oh? Where is he then?" I asked, not liking that look that Kurama was giving the floor.  
  
"He went home..." I could tell Kurama was trying to beat around the bush.  
  
"Okay, did he say anything before he left?" I asked, really not liking where this was going.  
  
"..." Kurama said nothing; he just kept starring at the floor.  
  
"Kurama..."I said in a warning voice.  
  
Kurama mumbled something I couldn't here.  
  
"Kurama!" I said, losing my patience. "Spit it out already!"  
  
"He said 'I went home and that she is no longer obligated to come back. Tell her that she shouldn't.' "  
  
I took a step back. "This...this is a joke, right?" I asked stunned.  
  
I took a look at Kurama's sympathetic look.  
  
"No..." I whispered out. Then I thought of that dream, and Inu yasha's words.  
  
'Goodbye Kagome. I don't think that we can ever be friend's, but I don't hate you...I could never hate you.'  
  
Tears started to pour down my face. Even though I didn't love him like that anymore, I still thought of him as a brother. It was like losing my family all over again...  
  
"It was true..."I sobbed. "Why God? Why does it have to be true?!" I yelled up at the sky.  
  
Slowly, I saw Kurama creep up next to me and out a hand on my shoulder. "Kagome, what is true?" He asked softly.  
  
"The dr-"I stopped myself from saying anything. I had a weird feeling that I shouldn't tell anyone that I about my weird nightmare.  
  
"What?" He asked softly. "I had a dream about, uh, um...that I couldn't see my friends in feudal era, and I was right." I laughed bitterly, as a fresh batch of tears made their way down my already swollen checks. "Who ironic, ne?"  
  
All of a sudden, Kurama pulled me close in a tight embrace. "Don't worry." He said in a fiercely passionate voice. "Because I will always be here for you always."  
  
For some reason I felt safe within Kurama's arms, so I hugged him back. (A/n: Don't worry! This is a Kagome Hiei fic.)  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
(A/n: uh oh...he he)  
  
Just as I reached Kagome's House, I saw something that I wish I never saw. Kurama was holding Kagome, and...Kagome was hugging him back!  
  
Something in the back of my head told me to steal the girl, and kill Kurama.  
  
No, I thought sadly. I can't do that. Kurama is my friend, and Kagome...Kagome has made her choice. I mean, why would Kagome ever like me? I am the forbidden child.  
  
With that I sped off into the morning sun, with one thought running through my head. 'She has made her choice. I can not control all of her decisions.'  
  
**Kurama's POV**  
  
I was so happy with Kagome in my arms. Maybe I can get her to like me.  
  
'Finally.' Youko said 'I thought you would never win her over.'  
  
'Oh, shut up!' I yelled at Youko. 'Leave me alone!'  
  
'Hey this is my body too!'  
  
'Well im the one in control right now!' I retorted.  
  
'So?'  
  
'Ugh! You're so annoying!' With that I blocked out the voice of Youko, and returned to my hug with Kagome.  
  
"Uh, Kurama?" I heard Kagome say as soon as I was in the real world.  
  
"Yes?" I asked softly, as I tightened my embrace around her.  
  
"We've been hugging for quite a while now and um..." She blushed, and slightly pushed me away.  
  
I knew what she was trying to say, so I slowly stepped away, cursing at Youko. "Of, course. You're right. Please excuse my behavior" I said apologetically.  
  
"No, no! It's ok, it's just that well..." She blushed again.  
  
I sighed, giving her a small smile. "I understand."  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
I was touched that Kurama wanted to comfort me, but not that long. I hardly knew all that much about him. So, very nicely, I tried to tell him to back off a little. I knew he knew what I was trying to say, and I instantly felt guilty when I was a flash of pain go through his eyes.  
  
"So..." I started trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled between us. "How's Hiei?" I asked.  
  
Before Kurama answered, I swear I heard him growl. "I don't know. The last time I heard of Hiei was when he was sitting in some tree. He had told me, not to tell anyone where he was, but I have a feeling that he's not there anymore, so it's ok to say." Kurama explained.  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
The uncomfortable silence was in the air again. "Well, I guess I'll go look for him." I said slowly. I was desperate to get out of this house, and away from the stuffiness.  
  
Kurama looked shocked. "Why would you want to do something like that?"  
  
"Well, I heard that he's been missing for quite awhile. He could be in trouble or needs a friend. I want to find him." I said matter-of-factly. For some reason, the more I thought about it, the more appealing the subject sounded to me.  
  
"Well, I'll go with you." Kurama stated.  
  
"No, no! I'll be fine. Besides, I want to have some time to myself to think about...Inu yasha." I said quietly.  
  
"I understand. Though if any thing happens," he tossed me a communicator of some sort. "Call for help on this" he smiled completely understanding that I needed time alone.  
  
"Thanks!" I said happily! "Bye!" With that I ran out the door. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was looking every where for Hiei, when I remembered something. I was telepathic, and could see auras! All I had to do is look for his Aura and thoughts!  
  
I closed my eyes, and searched for anything that was Hiei's. After awhile of searching, I found his Aura a couple feet away actually, in the same park Kurama was talking about. Quickly, I followed him in.  
  
The closer I got to this open field, the closer Hiei's Aura went.  
  
"Hiei?" I called out, once I was standing in the middle of the field. No one was there.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the trees surrounding the clearing and Hiei popped out.  
  
"What do you want, women?" He asked me coldly.  
  
"N-nothing," I stuttered, surprised at his tome. "I just wanted to find you, and see if you're alright."  
  
Then, the clear blue sky suddenly turned gray. You could smell a storm coming.  
  
"Well, you found me, and as you can see, I perfectly well. Now go home." He stated, quite roughly, and turned to go back into the trees.  
  
"Wait!" I called out of instinct.  
  
He stopped moving, but didn't turn around.  
  
"..." I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well? Why have you told me to stop, wench?" Hiei said just as cold as before.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" I asked in a whisper. For some strange reason this made feel like my heart was slowly being torn in two. I saw it happening, but could do nothing to stop it.  
  
"Why... Why do you care?!" Hiei yelled at me, still not facing me.  
  
The rain started to pour down.  
  
"Because you're my frie-"Hiei interrupted me.  
  
"Go back to you're boyfriend! You think you can fool me? I know you're in love with Kurama!"  
  
"No! You're wrong!" I shouted before I knew what I was saying.  
  
None of us spoke. All that was heard was the rain falling, and the small waves of thunder rolling across the sky.  
  
"Am I?" Hiei asked after a while.  
  
"Yes..." I spoke very quietly. "Because...Because I love you!" I shouted fiercely.  
  
"..." Hiei said nothing for a while. "Lies" He said softly. "It is all a lie!"  
  
"No, Hiei it isn't." I said, with a strained smile. "I love you! I do very much."  
  
"No! You don't! I saw you with Kurama! You love him! Don't lie to me! Besides," He stopped and turned around to see me. "You nothing about me!"  
  
I was shocked. Hiei was right though. I knew nothing about him. But, I loved him, and I had to know if he loved me.  
  
"Hiei." I said quietly, my bangs covering my eyes. "If you tell me you don't love me back, then I will leave you alone. I won't talk to you unless you ask me to. So tell me...do you love me?" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, afraid he'd say no.  
  
"..." Hiei said nothing for a few minutes. Then, he said the words that would decide our fate to be together or not.  
  
"I..." He tore his eyes off the ground, and looked straight into mine, they where soft looking.  
  
For a moment, my hopes rised, thinking he would say, 'Yes. Yes! I love you!' Though my Hope withered up, when Hiei's eyes turned hard and cold. Colder than ice.  
  
"I don't love you." He said clearly. I didn't even see him flinch. He just looked straight into my eyes, cold and uncaring.  
  
"I love you though." I whispered hoping he would change his mind.  
  
Hiei sighed, and looked to the ground. His sigh was ragged.  
  
"Look," He brought his eyes back up to mine. They were still cold, steel, and mean. "I said I didn't love you! How many times am I going to have to repeat it?! I don't love you!" With that, he ran off into the trees.  
  
The rain poured harder. I knew that if I stayed out here I would catch a cold, but I didn't care anymore. Nothing was worth caring about if Hiei didn't love me. I dropped to my knees, and for the second time that day, I cried a mournful cry. Hiei, where are you? I thought to myself. Why did you do this to me? Even though you don't love me, I don't think...I don't think I'll ever stop loving you!  
  
As I cried, the rain poured harder and harder.  
  
Well that was a sad chapter! Don't worry though, I promised you guys a Hiei kagome fic, and you will have one. Please review. Give me 10 and I'll write another chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay folks! U gave me more reviews so I'll give u another chapter!!  
  
Now! On with the story!!  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
I was cold. The rain fell in a downpour. It was almost like I could  
feel the sadness of Kagome.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
I stopped running and dropped to my knees. Why? Why did I do that?  
Kagome said that she loved my...but Kagome was with Kurama! She had to  
be lying! Though she said... Ugh! This is too much!! I mean, I...I do  
love Kagome! I do! Oh Kagome I love you so very much!!  
  
Just then, I felt weird. A shiver wracked by body, and my eyes  
started to burn. I put my hands to my eyes, and I felt...water? I put  
some in my mouth. It was salty, so that showed that it was not the  
rain.  
  
Quickly, I ran over to a puddle that formed and looked at my  
reflection. I gasped. For I was...crying...something I had not done in a  
long time.  
  
Now knowing that I was fine, no, not fine, I cried. I cried until I  
felt as though I would never be able to cry again. Then, something  
struck me. What was I suppose to do? How could I ever face Kagome  
after all those cruel things I said to her? I...can't. I can never see  
Kagome now. She must hate me. I...I must...I must forget about her! If  
Kagome hates me, the best thing for me to do is to get out of her  
way...  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
(A/n: do these people like to jump to conclusions or what?)  
  
"He's fading."  
"He's fading..."  
  
"Soon to be one."  
"Soon to be one..."  
  
"What should you do?"  
"What should you do...?"  
  
"Stop..." I said quietly to all the voices talking to me in pairs.  
"Stop."  
  
"He's fading fast."  
"He's fading fast..."  
  
"What will you do?"  
"What will you do...?"  
  
"Stop." I said louder; my head was pounding. "Leave me alone!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!  
  
I sat up, gasping for air. A thin sheet of cold sweat was on my  
skin. I looked around my, surprised I was in my bedroom. How did I  
get here? The last thing I remember is...oh god.  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
Suddenly, I felt myself crying all over again. He hates me. He hates  
me. He...hates me...  
  
"Kagome...?" I heard someone at my door way say softly.  
  
Quickly I lifted my head up, to see who dare intrude on me. "Who's  
there?!" I shouted, my voice quavering.  
  
"It is my...Kurama..." The person at the door way said. The shadows of  
the late night covered his features until a great bolt of lightning  
had lit up the room to show he was telling the truth.  
  
"Kurama..." I breathed out. He looked into my eyes, showing he was  
listening.  
  
"I don't know what to..." I looked him in the eyes and he gasped.  
  
**Kurama's POV**  
  
When Kagome hadn't come home, I went out looking for her. It was a  
long search, but when I found her, she was lying in a clearing in  
the par, soaked.  
  
Quickly, I tried to wake her, but all she said every now and then  
was, stop, sorry, and no. I brought her to her house, and she woke  
up a few hours later.  
  
"Kagome?" I said softly, just in case she was still asleep.  
  
Kagome whipped her head to look at me. "Who's there?!" she shouted,  
she voice was wavering, as though she had been crying.  
  
"It's me...Kurama."  
  
Just then lightning stuck out side and I saw Kagome looking away, so  
I couldn't see her face, but she said softly 'Kurama'.  
  
I looked at her waiting for her to say something.  
  
"I don't know what to...!" She looked at me, and I gasped! Her  
eyes....They where...they where...Blank!!  
  
"Kagome!" I said surprised, rushing over to her. "Kagome, what  
happened?!" I shouted, shaking her by the shoulders.  
  
She looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked  
me in a worried voice. "Is there something on my face?" Quickly she  
hurried over to a mirror on the far wall.  
  
I gasped in shock again. When she had talked to me, there was no  
emotion showing on her face! (A/n: I'm thinking about adding little  
trinkets of the plots from some of my favorite anime. This one is  
Kodocha's doll syndrome.)  
  
Just then, Kagome dropped to the floor.  
  
**Yusuke's POV**  
(A/n: bet you where wondering when I'd put him back in.)  
  
I was running. I had felt this weird sensation run through my body,  
when I was on the hunt for Hiei. I felt this strange...sadness. As  
though someone I cared about was hurt. At first I thought it was  
Keiko but it wasn't.  
  
Maybe it was...Kagome...  
  
I rushed over to see her house as quick as possible.  
  
"Kagome!" I yelled as I banged on her door, just in case she was  
asleep. I mean, it was late at night.  
  
"Kago-!" in the middle of my cries, some one opened the door, but it  
was not Kagome.  
  
"Kurama!" I said with surprise. "What are you doing at Kagome's  
house and where's Kagome?"  
  
"Calm down, Yusuke." Kurama said to me, opening the door wider so I  
could get out of the rain. "Kagome is upstairs, but..." Kurama trailed  
off; his gaze averted my eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked in a worry.  
  
"..." Kurama did not answer me.  
  
I was getting frustrated, and before I knew what I did, I picked up  
Kurama by the collar for his shirt.  
  
"What. Happened." I ground out.  
  
Even though Kurama was still looking at the floor with a melancholy  
face, he did answer.  
  
"I found Kagome lying unconscious in the park. When I took her back  
to her house she kept mumbling odd things. When she awoke, her...her  
eyes...and her expression..."  
  
Kurama seemed to go in a daze. "Then...she fainted..." I knew he wasn't  
really talking to me anymore, but more to himself.  
  
Knowing that Kurama would be useless for information on Kagome, I  
went to see her condition myself.  
  
When I got upstairs, and entered her room, I could not believe how  
pale she looked. Her skin felt, like ice when I touched her hand.  
  
"Kagome..." I whispered I don't know to whom more: me or her. "What  
happened to you...?"  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
"Kagome." I voice, that was very familiar to me, said kindly.  
  
"Who are you?" I called out onto the dark blue room.  
  
"I," The voice said as a person that I knew too well came out of  
nowhere. "Am you."  
  
"Me?" I said as I took in a sharp breath of air. "How can that be?  
  
"I am you, yet not you." In some strange way, this made sense to me.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Kagome." She said as though their was more to what she was saying.  
She appeared behind me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Whats  
wrong?" Myself whispered in my ear.  
  
I looked forward as though I was in a daze. "Hiei..."  
  
"Has Hiei hurt you?" she asked in her kind voice.  
  
I started to cry. "Hiei said... he didn't love me..."  
  
"He did?" she sounded surprised.  
  
"I love him..."  
  
Myself seemed to be piecing together what I was trying to say.  
  
"I know you do..."  
  
"..." I didn't say anything.  
  
"Is it...painful?" for some reason, to me her voice sounded amused.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Then let yourself, us, forget..." she started to braid my hair.  
  
"Forget?" I asked confused. Should I do that? Forget about Hiei,  
Kurama, Inu yasha, everyone?  
  
"I can help you forget Kagome." She said kindly in my ear.  
  
"But...then I'll...really be alone..." I said, still in my daze like  
stage.  
  
"No you won't." she giggled.  
  
"I...won't?"  
  
"Of course not." This time she let out a full blown laugh out.  
"You'll have me." She out a hand on my shoulder.  
  
Slowly. I reached my hand out, backwards, and put it on top of her.  
  
"O...Kay."  
  
Just then a huge flash of white light engulfed us.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*!  
I woke up, and felt...weird I guess you could say. As though I was  
starting life on a new slate.  
  
"Kagome!" I heard a unfamiliar voice call out. It sounded relieved.  
  
I sat up, and scrunched up face, looking hard at the boy with  
slicked back, black hair.  
  
"Kagome?" He said carefully. How did this boy know my name?  
  
"Um, excuse me," I said looking at him carefully, trying to figure  
out who this guy was. "Who are you?"  
  
Oh no!!! Kagome has lost her Memory! Was that girl really Kagome?  
Who knows! We'll find out next time, hopefully. 10 reviews please!  
See ya later!! 


	8. Chap 8

Next chapter is up!!! Yah!  
  
I have just realized that I don't have one of these up so im  
gonna post it once though ok.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any anime characters unless I say so.  
  
Enjoy!  
**Yusuke's POV**  
  
"Kagome?" I asked checking her forehead to see if she was alright.  
  
Then, she did something that truly knocked my on my ass. She slapped me!  
  
"Who are you?! And what right do you have to touch me?!" She yelled at me, backing into the corner for her room. "I demand you to leave."  
  
I sighed. "Okay look. I'm you're cousin Yusuke. Ring any bells?" I said wondering why in the world she didn't remember me.  
  
It looked like Kagome was thinking hard. She scrunched her face up in that way that tells other people that their thinking.  
  
"No. I don't know you! Now leave or I'll call the police." She threatened.  
  
Too bad I didn't pay it any attention. "Kagome, how do you not remember me? Do you remember anybody else?" I asked, trying to check her temperature again.  
  
"That's it. AAEHHHHHHHH! Help1 there's a crazy guy in my room! Help! Somebody, help me!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
I was screaming for someone to come and save me from this weird guy that called himself my cousin, when some other guy I didn't know came running in. was I being robbed? I hope not!  
  
"Who are you?!" I yelled at the tall red haired man. "And what are you doing in my house?"  
  
"Kagome?" he man with the red hair asked. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Of course I'm not alright!" I yelled at them. I was really getting annoyed. "There are two strange men standing in my door way who know my names! I want to know what the hell is going on!"  
  
The two look taken aback. Then they started to whisper to each other.  
  
"Kagome just cursed. I've never seen her do that before." The red haired one said in a low voice.  
  
"Me neither." 'Yusuke' said in a shock.  
  
I clenched my fist, and put my head down. "If you don't tell me who the two of you are, what you are doing in my room, and why you are acting so familiar with me..." I changed my voice from supressed anger to full out rage, lifting my face to see theirs. "I'LL CURSE SO BAD A PIRATE WOULD BLUSH!!!"  
  
"Weareyou'recousinandhisfriend.mynameisyusukeandhisnameisKuram a." They said in such a blur a hardly caught it.  
  
"Right...and I don't know this because..." I trailed off hoping they would fill in the blank.  
  
"Well we think you have amnesia." Kurama said.  
  
"Oh well isn't this dandy." I sat down on my bed, that I had stood up from in all of the commotion, feeling as though I was going to faint.  
  
"Anything else I don't know?" I asked excepting a few things about my life.  
  
I didn't expect what they where about to say though.  
  
"Well on you're fithteenth birthday..." (A/n: you should know the story by now already. Do you really want me to repeat the whole thing?)  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
"Yes well that is you're life and how we met you. Very strange and hard to tell now that I think about it." Kurama said more to himself, while scratching his head.  
  
All of a sudden, my head started to pound really hard. "Uh, you two..."  
  
I couldn't speak anymore. The room was spinning like one of those really fast roller coasters. I felt like I was going to throw up, and the pain in my head really started to hurt.  
  
'I...think I'm going to...faint.'  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
I was walking around the forest, trying to forget about Kagome, when a great patch of evilness came and surrounded me. I covered my mouth from the toxins in the air, but I could still feel them enter my mouth every mow and then.  
  
"Who's there?" I shouted through the poison, putting my hand by my sword.  
  
Then, a laugh so horrible and evil rang out through the, now dead, field.  
  
"It's all over for you." The voice said in that awful way.  
  
Drawing my sword, I asked again. "Who are you?!"  
  
"You need not know my name, but that you're princess will soon be mine."  
  
"What?!" I asked him confused. My princess?  
  
"Yes, she shall be a great tool to take over this puny realm of yours as well as all the others. I will also be able to get rid of my leader now that she has chosen her fate." The voice said to me in a mysterious way.  
  
"..." I said nothing. I had no idea who he was talking about. I didn't know any princess's.  
  
"Heh. You honestly do not know who I am talking about do you. Should I say her name? Her name is...Kagome."  
  
"Kagome?!" I asked surprised and angry at the same time.  
  
In the blink of an eye I was next to the man, and holding him by the throat. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?" I ground out as calm possible.  
  
The man laughed at me again. "It is not me that has done anything to her, but what she has done to herself."  
  
My eyes widened as I thought of what she could do to herself. Horrible thoughts of her hurting her self physically.  
  
I pulled out my sword, and pressed it against the man's neck. "Tell me you're name, who you work for, where Kagome is and I may let you live." I threatened as I put the sword closer to his neck.  
  
"I-I won't tell you! I will never betray Naraku!" The demon stuttered, not wanting to lose his life.  
  
"So you work for a man named Naraku?" This man was such a fool.  
  
"Tell me what you're name is!" I demanded.  
  
"M-my name is Ryoichi."  
  
"And what about Kagome?" I asked.  
  
"I do not know where she is at the moment. Probably her house."  
  
"You have been very helpful to me, but you have caught me on a bad day." I didn't need to say what I meant. Quickly, the man was lying next to me dead.  
  
'Kagome' I thought as I ran off to the Sunset Shrine. 'Please be okay. I'm coming for you! Don't be hurt!'  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"Goodness."  
  
"Who are you people?" I asked while holding my head. I had a headache.  
  
"So it did happen."  
  
"They said it would."  
  
"That's what happens to people who are in a great deal of grief."  
  
"Stop it." I said holding my now pounding head. "Would you all just stop talking at once?!" I yelled looking into the deep blue void where the voices where coming from.  
  
"..." instantly silence filled the room.  
  
"Now," I started. "Who are all of you people?"  
  
"We are the people of you're world. You seem to have lost you're memory by the hands of Naraku. We need you to save us from Naraku's wrath." One said as though he had memorized that speech.  
  
"Do you think it's possible to faint if you already have?" I asked, swaying a little.  
  
The all giggled. "I don't think so Princess. Or should I say Queen?"  
  
"What? Queen?"  
  
"When you off at this world for in you're time is three hours- which to us is three weeks- you're real mother and father have been killed." The said in a sympathetic way.  
  
"T-they did?" even though I felt sad, it was like when you're friends dog dies. It's not you're pet so you're not as sad. Maybe it was because I didn't remember them.  
  
"Soon."  
  
"Huh?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts by one of 'my' people talking. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"In a couple hours you will be summoned to our world. You will fall into a deep coma during the fight on Earth. During those few hours you will get to say goodbye, but you may not tell them where you are going or the spell to bring you here will be broken." Another voice said.  
  
"Why?" I asked out of curiosity. I didn't want to make my friends to worry that I really in a coma.  
  
"I don't know! That's just how the magic works!"  
  
"Now go. Say you're good byes."  
  
"Wait!" a different voice said.  
  
"What?" I different voice asked the one who shouted for me to stop.  
  
"What about the one she needs to marry?" The voice asked.  
  
"We can't worry about that now! Her power will have to be enough!"  
  
"Um, guys." I was about to ask what in the world they where talking about, but I woke up, be for I could say anything on the matter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!  
  
"Where are they?" I asked as I shot up in a sitting position in my bed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked. "Never mind. Are you alright? You took a nasty fall when you fainted from the shock of everything."  
  
"I'm fine, when I was dreaming; there were these voices-"I stopped short remembering the words of one of my people.  
  
'...but you may not tell them where you are going or the spell to bring you here will be broken...'  
  
"What?" Yusuke asked. Probably because I didn't finish my sentence.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Before they could question me anymore, a black blur raced into my room.  
  
"Are you okay Kagome?" The black cloaked figure asked me.  
  
"I'm fine. But who are you?" I asked cocking my head to the side.  
  
The man looked shocked. "Don't you remember me?"  
  
"No. should I?" I asked.  
  
"I'm sorry..." I trailed off waiting for him to give me his name.  
  
"Hiei." The man answered in a daze.  
  
"Well I'm sorry Hiei. I do not remember you."  
  
Oh man. Kagome doesn't even remember Hiei! You'd think the  
power of love would over come Naraku's trap. Well give ten  
reviews and I'll let you know what happens!  
  
Preview: "Do you want to return them? After they have hurt  
you?" my other self asked me. Just then a bunch of images of  
horrible things my friends did to me rushed into my head.  
"I do not want to see them ever again! What did they do this  
to me for!!!?" 


	9. Chaoter 9

Okay! Next chapter, here we all come!  
Also, I was just wondering how old you all think I am. Well  
here's the next chapter to the story!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei. I do not remember you." I heard Kagome say.  
  
Is this what that man, Ryoichi, said? 'Now that she has chosen her fate'? Did she choose to...forget me? Well, I did hurt her, but...I realized that I do love her. Oh, if only she knew just how much.  
  
"Hiei?" I heard Kagome's voice break through my thoughts. "Are you okay?" she asked me.  
  
"I'm...I'm fine." I said, finally accepting the fact the Kagome that loves me, remembers me, is not here anymore. Since MY kagome is not here, than I am leaving.  
  
I started to make my way out the door, until kagome stopped me.  
  
"Wait, Hiei!" I stopped walking but didn't turn around.  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
For some reason I called out to Hiei. He stopped when I asked him to, but didn't turn around to face me. For some reason this stance he was in reminded me about something sad. I brushed it off.  
  
"Where are you going?" well, that was lame of me.  
  
"None of you're concern wench." He answered rudely, and then started to walk away again. I didn't stop him this time.  
  
His word cut deep, and again it reminded me of something sad. I just couldn't place my finger on it. I checked my watch. Only two hours and somehow I would have to face this Naraku.  
  
"Guys," I started. This not gonna be easy. "Well I just wanted to say that you guys are probably dear friends to me, and I like you very much in the short time that I have met you."  
  
They stared at me as though I had grown a second head, but didn't say anything, waiting for me to continue.  
  
"I think Hiei is a friend to me too, I'm not sure. Just tell him that I really like him and I will miss him."  
  
"Kagome..." Yusuke said to me. "What are you talkin' about?"  
  
"Yes, Miss. Kagome. What are you talking about?"  
  
"I couldn't say anything to them about what I meant so..."Never mind. It was just something stupid. Well I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep." I said yawn to exaggerate I was tired.  
  
I wasn't really tired, but I think that this is the best way to fall into a 'coma' with" out just collapsing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!  
  
"Kagome." A kind familiar voice called out to me. "Kagome, come here."  
  
"Who are you?" I asked amazed at how kind this person sounded.  
  
"Why, I'm you. Don't you remember?" She paused for a moment. "Oh, that's right. You don't remember me or anything do you. That is because you chose to forget."  
  
"I chose to...forget? Why?"  
  
Suddenly, another me popped out of nowhere. "You...you look just like me!" I exclaimed out of surprise.  
  
"Of course I look just like you. As I said before, I am you."  
  
This, for some reason, did not freak me out. It felt...normal.  
  
"Kagome." She called out to me with out stretched arms. "Come here."  
  
I did, and she hugged me. I felt safe in her arms.  
  
"Do you...like you're friends?" she asked me.  
  
"I nodded my head, and curled up more into her embrace. She did not push me away.  
  
"Why?" she asked. Her voice sounded like a small child's asking a question.  
  
"Because...because they are nice to me." I finally decided why my 'forgotten' friends were important to me and why I liked them.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked, pushing me away to look into her eyes. I missed her kind warmth.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Well because of all the mean things they have done to you."  
  
I started to get confused. "Mean...things?" I asked her.  
  
"Of course. That's why you chose to forget."  
  
"I...did?"  
  
"Do you want to return to them?" she asked me still in that kind voice.  
  
"..." I did not say anything to myself, and she pulled me close to her. Again I felt safe.  
  
"Do you want to return to them?" She asked me again. "After they have hurt you?"  
  
"Hurt...me?"  
  
Suddenly, a million flash backs for my friends hurting me-and only hurting me-flashed through my head.  
  
"Do you?" she asked me yet again. She stroked my head, in a kind motherly way.  
  
I pulled my other self into a fierce hug. "I don't want to see them ever again. Why did they do this to me? All these mean things I just saw?" I started to cry a little.  
  
"Shhhh." She soothed. "Its okay. Don't worry, I can help you."  
  
"You...can help me?" I asked shocked. I looked up, to see her smiling down at me warmly.  
  
"Yes." She said. "Now do as I say. You must trust me."  
  
"I...do trust you."  
  
"Good."  
  
"..."I waited for her instructions.  
  
"Close you're eyes. Feel the hate that you feel for you're so called friends. Let it wash through you're being." She instructed.  
  
I thought this was odd, but did as she said. My other self said she would help me. I trust her.  
  
"Can you feel it?" she whispered into my ear.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Now focus. I will help you." I felt her put something in my forehead.  
  
She quickly gave me a hug. I opened my eyes and looked at her face as she mouthed 'I love you.'  
  
Soon, an excrutating pain went through my body, but then faded. My other self was right. She did help me.  
  
"Now." My other self said. "Go and kill the ones you hate."  
  
Oh my. What will happen? Will kagome kill the people she  
hates? And just who are those people? Find out if you give me  
ten reviews.  
  
Preview: "Inu yasha." I said, pulling out a sword on my back, and getting in a fighting stance. "I have come to kill you."  
  
So they meet again, eh? 


	10. Chapter 10

Well I finally got 10 reviews so now I can up date my story. I wanted to but I'm stubborn and only will if I get my reviews. Though this  
time I'll make it 7 again.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
After I left Kagome, I needed to get my mind off her problem. Of course I did what I do best...killing. Finding stray demons was an easy task as well as killing them. Though, that not what I wanted. I wanted a challenging task.  
  
Sighing, finally accepting that there were no some what strong demons around. As I was walking down the crowded street with my mind wandering to Kagome and her predicament, I felt as though something wasn't...right. As though something-or someone-was out of order. Not...normal.  
  
"Hiei!" Koenma appeared in the sky. Like a hologram. "I need you to come to spirit world right now!"  
  
Thinking that this was a chance for me to actually fight a real demon, I agreed. *@#*@#*@#*@#*@#*@#*@#*@#!  
  
"What is wrong?" Kurama asked Koenma.  
  
Koenma, in his baby form, paced back and forth on his desk. He looked like he was deep in thought. "Something horrible has happened...in the past."  
  
Everyone in the room gasped, except for me.  
  
"What do you mean 'in the past'?" Yusuke asked the prince of spirit world, angrily.  
  
"Just as it sounds. Someone went into the past and alter the future." Koenma said without really telling us what happened.  
  
"So out with it toddler." I said, getting annoyed. "What. Happened?"  
  
"Well, the jewel of four souls, or as some know the Shikon no Tama has been placed into the hands of another."  
  
"That's all?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Its not that worries me as much. It who's hands that have it, that I'm worried about."  
  
"Well, who has this jewel?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"..." Koenma paused for a second. (guess...) "Shido." (Ha! I bet you guessed Naraku! Well I made up my own character instead.) Only I and Kurama let out a gasp this time.  
  
"The Shido?" Kurama asked, leaning on a chair for support.  
  
"Yes. Now do you see why I was so concerned?" Koenma asked looking into each and every one of our eyes.  
  
"Question, toddler." Yusuke interrupted our silence of thinking.  
  
"Yes Yusuke, and please refrain from calling me that." The prince answered.  
  
"Who is Shido?"  
  
"Well, I suppose you wouldn't know. After all you never heard of the demon legends. Well it started eight hundred years ago..." Koenma began. "A demon by the name of Shido was the ruler of a demon nation. But Shido was very cruel and loved to see people suffer. Finally some his officer over threw him, and hung him at the gallows. Well, at least all the people living there thought they did. Shido was still alive, and was out for revenge. Just before he almost killed the king, the guards on duty saw him. They instantly pierced his heart, but not before Shido took the scared necklace, the realm's maiden, and flung it around his neck. I will get revenge he called before he died. I will seek all of those with a sad soul and make them suffer more. Than he died. The type of demon that Shido was was a Shape shifter with the power to wipe a person mind blank and fill it with sad, mean thoughts." Koenma finally finished. I knew the story I didn't need to hear it again.  
  
"Wait. Isn't Shido dead?" Kuwabara asked, confused.  
  
"Well yes, but the realm's maiden allows you to cross over dimensions." Koenma explained.  
  
"But wait." Yusuke said.  
  
Ugh, now what.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You said that a person from this era went back into time to give the jewel to Shido, right?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I did. Why?" Koenma asked confused at where this was going.  
  
"The only one who can go back into time is..." Yusuke trailed off.  
  
Realization finally hit me on who gave the jewel to Shido.  
  
"Kagome..." I whispered, and I sped off to find the Bone eaters well.  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
This power flowing through me...it felt so strong, and it wanted something...It wanted to kill. And this thought didn't bother me.  
  
"Now Kagome..." My other self said, as she wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered in my eyes. "Go and get rid of them. They deserve it." She tapped the middle of my forehead. "you won't get hurt. I have made sure of it."  
  
I nodded. The power inside of me flowed stronger, wanting to be let out.  
  
"Just remember this..." She said to me as I felt my self waking up. "If you need me, just say...Shido and I will appear to help you."  
  
"I will. Goodbye." I said softly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*! When I woke up, I still felt that awesome power streaming in my veins.  
  
"Now, who should I get rid of first?" I asked aloud, smirking.  
  
"Well, since the well is closest, I'll kill my so called friends in Feudal era."  
  
I looked for my jewel fragment, but I couldn't find it. Oh well. I was still going to try to get through the well. With that thought in mind I leapt into the well. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!  
  
When I got there I didn't see anyone. Well even though I couldn't see them, I was surprised that I could smell them not to far away. Perhaps this is what my other self gave me. Enhanced senses. Deciding not to ponder on the where abouts of new powers came from, I sped of to the village.  
  
**Inu yasha's POV**  
(A/n: I thought I would never do this POV again. Oh well.)  
  
As I was sitting with the group, as normal, I heard the pit pat of feet coming this way. They where still while off, but still.  
  
"Guys." I said catching their attention away from their food. "Something's coming this way. I can hear it. Get-"I stopped mid sentence. I know that smell from somewhere. That scent...  
  
"What is it Inu yasha?" Sango asked me worried.  
  
"That smell..."  
  
"Inu yasha? Whats wrong? Have you finally cracked?" Shippo asked laughing.  
  
I stopped smelling the air long enough to hit Shippo on the head a few times.  
  
"No you idiot!" I yelled at him. "I smell a scent that smells familiar!"  
  
"Could it...?" Miroku trailed off.  
  
"Kagome." No sooner had I said those words did a whirl wind came out from some bushes.  
  
"Is it another demon?" I heard some of the villagers ask.  
  
"If it is the monk and his companions will save us!" another answered.  
  
"Hey everybody. How you doing?" a somewhat colder looking Kagome said. I could see malice in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome! What are you here? I told you never to return-"she cut me off.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know the whole story. The 'I'm sorry Kagome but I don't think that we could ever be friend's part and everything." She said waving it off as though it was nothing.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked, running up to give her a hug. "I'd thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
I saw Sango coming toward me to give me a welcome back hug. This was my chance to kill her. I pretended to hold out my arms to give her a hug.  
  
"So did you defeat Naraku yet?" I asked. If they did then my world would be safe.  
  
"Yes." Miroku said coming over to me and Sango. "We just defeated him a few months ago."  
  
Well that got rid of having to save Shikon. Speaking of which...  
  
"Hey where's the jewel?" I asked Inu yasha. I was going to kill him after Sango.  
  
"We have it. But we can't purify it. Only you can." He answered. He wouldn't look me in the eye.  
  
"Give it to me. I'll purify it." I lied. I was going to give it to my other self. She wanted it, and she has been so nice to me all through this.  
  
"Okay. Though it is missing one small piece." (A/n: guess where that is)  
  
After he gave me the jewel I decided to kill Sango. She was getting annoying. She as practically glomping me.  
  
"Sango." I said a sweetly as I could.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, hugging me titer.  
  
"God works too slowly, don't you think?"  
  
"What are you talking abou-"Sango stopped talking. I wasn't surprised though. I just stuck my hand through her stomach.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu yasha yelled. "What the hell did you do?!" He ran over to Sango.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku yelled. He sent me a cold glare. "Why?" he asked firmly. I could see tears rolling down his cheeks. "Why?" A little louder this time. "Kagome why?!"  
  
"Because I hate all of you. Now that I have the jewel there's only one thing I need to do."  
  
"I will forgive what all of you have done to me..." I paused and flexed my now clawed hand. "By taking you're lives!"  
  
"Inu yasha." I said, walking over to him. I pulled out a sword that my other self must have given me too. "I have come here to kill you."  
  
"Kagome...?" Inu yasha asked me carefully. "You're not you're self. Whats wrong?"  
  
"You, Inu yasha. My other self has helped me." I replied. I took a step closer, moving in for the kill.  
  
"You're other self?!" he looked at me as though I was nuts. Perhaps I am. Who knows?  
  
"You want to meet her?" I asked. Looking up to the sky.  
  
**Inu yasha's POV**  
  
I saw, the know crazy, Kagome look up to the sky and suddenly call out 'Shido!' Then out of know where a girl flew down in a bright light.  
  
I gasped. She looked exactly like Kagome! She wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck. Kagome leaned into her touch, and nuzzled her arm.  
  
"Inu yasha." Kagome said, opening her once closed eyes. "I don't believe that you have met my other self." As she said this she tossed the jewel to her 'other self'  
  
"Now here I come Inu yasha!" with that she charged at me, full speed ahead, and her 'other self' right behind her.  
  
Whew! That was a long chapter! I thought I'd never finish it1 though I thought since you've been waiting so long you deserved a long chapter. Well just give me seven reviews and I'll post the next chapter!  
  
Preview: "What have I done?!" I said aloud looking at my hands. They had the blood of...them on them. My friends blood on them. I...no one else killed them all...  
  
(A/n: creepy...) 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay! Next chapter! Well I appreciate getting 7 reviews so fast and all, but now it's gonna be hard to think up something as I go. I'm making this up as I go. Sorry.  
To Dark lil Hiei: Okay listen up because I'm only going to explain this once. Kagome is under the influence of an evil demon named Shido who is a shape shifter and tricked her into believing that He was her 'other self'. When she hugged Shido in her dream, he placed a jewel shard in her forehead  
that hade her believe that her friends did all these bad things to her.  
With the jewel shard in her forehead and Shido's influence she feels as  
though her friends are the bad guys and that they must be destroyed. So that's what she does. Remember Shido Has shape shifted to look like Kagome.  
Get it? If not just re-read some chapters okay?  
  
This is to: *miss_v_loves_inu*: I do agree ee that Kagome should be with Inu yasha. So if you keep reading my story,  
I'll post a story with a pairing of Inu/Kag just for you. Okay?  
  
On with the story! Enjoy!  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
When I got to the Sunset Shrine, it was quiet. I hopped up onto the tree branch next to her window, and looked inside. Kagome was no where to be found. Now knowing where she was, I went to the bone-eaters well.  
  
I jumped in, expecting to go through time.  
  
...  
  
Nothing happened. That's when I remembered. You can only go through the well if you have a jewel shard. And the one who has the jewel is Shido. Ugh! This is all too confusing!  
  
Oh Kagome...I want to help you. I want to know why you gave the jewel to Shido. Kagome...Where are you? I need you...because I love you...  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
This power. It was flowing through me...and it felt good. Comforting. Warm. When I was just about to strike Inu yasha though, I felt something go trough me. Something...almost melancholy. I brushed it off.  
  
'Kagome...' I heard the voice of my other self in my head. 'Kill this imposter of a friend. He means nothing to you, right?'  
  
'...Yes...'  
  
'He has been so cruel to you...hurt you, choose another over you. Choose a CORPSE over you. He doesn't deserve to live. Kill him!'  
  
'You're right. I...I must kill him...'  
  
'That's a good girl...'  
  
With that final thought, I rammed my sword through his gut.  
  
**Miroku's POV**  
  
I couldn't believe what was happening, as I watched in horror as Kagome pulled a sword on Inu yasha. Even hurt him, none the less. I wanted to go and help fight with Inu yasha...but I couldn't fight Kagome...  
  
Suddenly, Sango moved a little in my grasp.  
  
"Sango?!" I cried, careful not to move her to much. She was injured. "Are you alright?!"  
  
Sango scrunched her eyes up as though she was having a nightmare. Then, slowly, she opened her eyes. "Miroku...?" she asked softly.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, adjusting my voice to her softness.  
  
"It...It hurts..." She put her hands on her stomach, lightly.  
  
"Shhhh...you probably should not be talking right now. You took a powerful punch from..." I couldn't say it. I couldn't say how Kagome had betrayed us.  
  
"It was Kagome...wasn't it." She sighed sadly.  
  
"Something's wrong with her...it's as though she is someone else." I said more to myself than to Sango.  
  
"I thought...I heard...I heard her say-"Sango stopped talking because of a series of nasty coughs.  
  
"You shouldn't talk, Sango...just rest now..."  
  
"No...this...this is important." She stopped to regain her breath. "I thought I heard Kagome...mention something about an 'other...'other self'.  
  
"Yes...I heard that too. She said something about her other self helping her. After that, she called out the name 'Shido' and another figure over lapped- " Sango interrupted me.  
  
"Did you say Shido?!" Sango asked me, wide eyed. "That vile demon..."  
  
"Please excuse me Lady Sango, but who is Shido?" I asked softly, still being careful of her wound.  
  
"Shido...is an evil demon who...never quite crossed over to the dead...it is said that he lives on the distressed souls...of kind people."  
  
Suddenly, Sango started to cough worst than the last time. This time...blood came up.  
  
"Sango..." my voice cracked, and I could feel a fresh batch of tears ready to fall down my face any second.  
  
"Miroku..." Sang whispered so softly, I almost couldn't hear her...I really love you..." She laughed softly. "Though you are a pervert..."  
  
"Sango...Please...please don't..."  
  
"My time is short. So let me say this while I can..."  
  
I nodded. The tears streamed down my face now in rivers.  
  
"Miroku...I love you...don't...don't forget...me..." with that Sango drew her last breath.  
  
"Sango?" I asked hopefully. "Sango, stop fooling around..."  
  
"Sango...why? Sango..." I could fell my eyes start to hurt from all my crying. I felt as though I had no more tears to shed, but more still flowed.  
  
"Sango...I never got to tell you...I love you too." (A/n: don't worry folks! This story will have a happy ending.)  
  
**Inu yasha's POV**  
  
Everything happened in slow motion. Kagome running towards me...the sword going through me...the incredible pain, emotional and physical pain.  
  
"Inu yasha...my other self says you deserve this...and I think so too." She said all of this with such venom; it hurt me to think it was coming out of Kagome's mouth.  
  
I didn't trust this 'other self' that she claimed to have. Or this girl who appeared out of no where.  
  
Then, the full force of the sword wound engulfed me. I doubled over in pain.  
  
"Aw, is little Inu yasha hurt already?" I could her and her other self simultaneously taunt me.  
  
I growled deep in my throat. Kagome was really starting to get on my nerves.  
  
"Inu yasha!" She yelled getting serious now. "Its time you died. You've been on this planet for too long!"  
  
My last thought was, Kagome...remember how I said we couldn't be friend? I...lied, as Kagome stuck her hand trough my heart.  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
This power flowing through me...I...I loved it! The flow of blood on my hands was like no other feeling. I now understood why demons always liked killing.  
  
I looked over to Miroku. He was looking at me with such fear, I had to hold in a laugh. I am not the weak one now! I am strong, and I have killed my so called 'friends'.  
  
"Miroku..." I said lowly. I wanted to scare him. I loved the way it felt when people looked at me fearfully. "Miroku, I can help you join Sango, and Inu yasha."  
  
Miroku, finally realizing that I was going to kill him, got up into a quavering stance. Ha! He was so afraid that he couldn't even stand up straight!  
  
"Miroku." I said as calmly as I could with all this excitement running through me. "Lets end it. You're friends have died, and you can hardly put up a big fight in the emotional state you're in now. So lets not make this hard." I said off handedly. "Look, I promise to make you're death as quick and painless as possible, not like you're two buddies. They were probably in a world of hurt."  
  
I could see Miroku's temper riding. Good. This will be interesting.  
  
**Miroku's POV**  
  
Boy, was Kagome pushing her limits. She was making me so mad. How dare she taunt the dead? I mean, they were her friends too. Why did she do this?  
  
As she was talking I could see as she moved her head every now and then, that there was something there that was glinting in the sunlight. It was hard to make out but...but I think it was a jewel shard! Was Kagome being controlled by someone?  
  
I looked at her neck. There was no strings, or devices that would indicate she was being controlled.  
  
"Kagome!" I shouted desperately hoping that she would listen to me in the state she was in. "Kagome! You have a jewel shard in you're forehead!"  
  
She looked at me as though I had grown another head. "What are you talking about Monk?" she asked me.  
  
"Kagome, I can see it! There is a fragment of the Shikon jewel in you're forehead!" I hoped she believed me.  
  
"Do not lie monk. I know what I have on and what I don't." she got into a fighting stance. "I will fight you bare handed. Now hurry up and lets get going. I got places to go people to kill."  
  
I can't fight Kagome but....but I might be able to knock the jewel shard out off her with my staff as I 'fight' her...  
  
"Okay Kagome. I will accept you're challenge." I stated firmly.  
  
"Good." With that comment, she charged at me.  
  
I was able to avoid the first blow of her punchs, but the second one hit me head on.  
  
"Oh come on Miroku. Is that the best you can do?" Kagome teased me. Her eyes were as cold as ever.  
  
Quickly I got back up. I made a fake jab for her stomach and she blocked it, leaving her head totally defenseless. Just before he put her arm up to block my attack on her face, a scraped the jewel shard off her forehead.  
  
"What the hell? That hardly touched me! You could have at least hit me a little hard-"she was cut off. Dropping to her knees she pulled her head down to her stomach as though she were in great pain.  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
I felt as though a thousand bolts of electricity were racing through my entire being. The pain was practically ubearalbe as I tried to scrunch up into a ball to get rid of the pain. I could see images of the horrible things I did. Killing Inu yasha, and Sango. Hurting Miroku. I now knew that my other self was not a part of me.  
  
"Miroku." I said my voice cracking. "I killed them. I am a murderer. I have slaughtered my friends. The proof is on my hands. I am covered in their blood."  
  
Miroku took a step toward me, but then fainted from the blow I gave him.  
  
"I am so sorry..." I whispered with rain falls of tears running down my face. "I must go...Goodbye forever."  
  
I can't believe I killed two of my friends...I...I am a murderer. I do not deserve to live...  
  
With an over coming feeling of guilt engulfed me, I went into the Bone eaters well.  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
I was still fuming that I couldn't get through the well, when I smelled an over coming scent of blood. Looking into the well where it was the most strong, I saw Kagome sitting their covered in blood. She was crying.  
  
At first I thought it was her blood, but it seemed to have mutiable scents which showed it was from mutiable people.  
  
I jumped down into the well. "Kagome." I said softly. Almost afraid of what she was going to tell me for some reason.  
  
She looked up at me. Her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying so much. She looked so sad and guilty of something that I could practically feel it myself.  
  
"Hiei?" she asked as though she were questioning if I was really there or not.  
  
Suddenly she latched onto my arm and started to sob. "Hiei, I have done a horrendous thing. I...I have killed my friends in feudal era! I'm a murderer!"  
  
I was shocked beyond words.  
  
Well that's the end of that chapter. If I get at least 7 more reviews than I will post the next chapter right away. I know this is a sad chapter, but  
I assure you that it will end happily.  
  
Preview: "I am Shido. I have been deciving you all this time, and you have killed you're friends. You're anger was quit delicious though." He stopped for a moment. "There is a way for you to save all of you're friends..." he trailed off. His voice had an evil tinge to ot and I was afraid of what he might say next. "Give me you're life and I will make them all rise from the dead..."  
  
(A/n: yet again...creepy... ^_^) 


	12. Chapter 12

Yeah! Next chapter out! Wow, I got so many reviews in such a short while I hardly got any time to think about the next chapter. Oh well. New on with the story!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Kagome was a murderer? She must be mistaken.  
  
"Kagome what in the world are you talking about?" I asked carefully.  
  
"I killed them!" she sobbed again. "I killed all of them..." she stopped yelling and screaming to look at the ground as though she was deep in thought.  
  
"Sorry." She mumbled.  
  
I looked at her questioningly. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Y-you told me not t-to talk to you u-unless you said I c-could." She stuttered.  
  
"Kagome..." I grasped her chin to make her look at me. "Kagome I...I love you."  
  
"Kagome looked shocked. "B-but you said-"  
  
I cut her off. "I lied."  
  
She looked as though she didn't believe me at first, but then she cracked a small, sad smile.  
  
"Hiei. I still love you."  
  
For the first time in a long time I cracked a small smile like hers. We embraced. Just when I thought that all of our problems, Kagome started to cry.  
  
I was just about to ask what as wrong when I remembered her outburst.  
  
"Kagome, what did you mean that you killed someone?" I asked confused.  
  
This question made Kagome cry harder. "I killed them!" She repeated over and over as last time.  
  
I patted her head and tried to calm her down. "Now," I said as soon as she wasn't crying as much anymore. "Tell me who you killed."  
  
Kagome looked away as though she were ashamed. "M-my friends..." She mumbled.  
  
I didn't like the looks of where this was going. Something was fishy about this.  
  
"Ok, which friends?" I asked softly.  
  
"T-the ones in...in...feudal era!" She yelled and hugged me tightly.  
  
I couldn't believe this. Kagome killed her friends in feudal era? Wait, that wasn't the real question. The real question is why?  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
I...I killed them. All of them. Well almost all of them. Miroku is alive...I think. Oh! Why did I kill my friends? I can practically feel all of the power still flowing through me...it wanting me to kill. The worst part is, unlike Inu yasha's transformations, I remember everything.  
  
"Kagome"  
  
I looked up at Hiei's face. He wouldn't look me in the eye.  
  
"Kagome, I think we need to go see Koenma..." he said softly.  
  
I could hear something in his voice. Something I never thought I would hear. Hiei was ashamed of me! I started to cry some more, making my face more red than it already was.  
  
"Y-you mean the p-prince of Spirit world?" I asked through my tears.  
  
"Yeah. Come on."  
  
**Yusuke's POV**  
  
I was lounging in Koenma's office waiting for some clues on this Shido person when the door to the toddler's office opened. My eyes nearly popped out of my head! It was Kagome! I was so shocked I almost didn't see Hiei there.  
  
"Kagome!" I cried, running up to her and giving her a hug.  
  
The only thing was, was that she didn't hug me back. Something was wrong. She wouldn't even look at me.  
  
"Kagome?" I asked. "Whats wrong? Did something happen?"  
  
"..." She didn't answer me, so I asked Hiei instead. The little shrimp ought to know whats wrong.  
  
"Hiei, whats wrong with Kagome?"  
  
"..." Just as Kagome he wouldn't answer me or look at me.  
  
They were hiding something big. Something real big.  
  
"Kagome." Koenma asked my cousin seriously. "Have you had any encounters with a demon named Shido?"  
  
I saw Kagome's eyes widen in shock.  
  
Koenma must have seen it too, because he said, "Oh, so you have."  
  
Hiei looked at Kagome. He must have not heard about this little piece of information from her.  
  
"I-I didn't meet a demon named S-shido, b-but..." She trailed off.  
  
"Yes? Go on."  
  
"I met a girl that looked like me when I was dreaming and..." Kagome trailed off yet again.  
  
"Yes?" Koenma was practically falling out of his seat trying to hear her soft voice. I would have laughed but this was a serious time.  
  
"She said that if I ever needed her to call out S-shido..." Kagome finally finished.  
  
"Hmm..." Koenma mused thinking hard. "That sounds like him alright...did anything else happen while you knew Shido?"  
  
"Well..." Kagome looked to the floor. Soon after, I saw silent tears fall down her face.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?!" I asked, panicked.  
  
"Yusuke!" Koenma said to me sharply. "Do not interrupt!"  
  
Quietly, I backed down. I never heard Koenma sound so cross before.  
  
"Continue, Kagome."  
  
"Well, this girl, she said she was my other self." Kagome paused for a breath. "She said that my friends where mean...then, she touched my fore head. I didn't know until later, but she put a jewel shard in my forehead." Again Kagome stopped. She started to cry.  
  
"T-then I f-felt this incredible power f-flow through me." Kagome began again. "I...I am a murder!" She yelled out.  
  
We all gasped. Kagome kill someone? That was absurd.  
  
"Who did you kill?" Koenma was the first of all of us to say something after the shock.  
  
"M-my...My friends...in...in feudal era..."  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
They hate me now! They all must hate me now. Oh, I'm such a horrible person! I can't stay here with them to see it my prediction is true or not. I have to go!  
  
With that thought I ran out the door, but before I ran out the portal I looked over my shoulder to see Hiei. He was still looking at the floor. I could feel tears escape my eyes once more. Even though he said he loved me, he must hate me now that I have killed someone.  
  
With that, I stepped through the portal.  
  
*@#*@#*@#*@#*@#*@#*@#*@#*@#!  
  
When I got home, I flung myself onto my bed and cried tears that I didn't even know I had left. I am a murderer. I am a murderer. I am a murderer. Those words kept running through my head. It was like a never ending song of sadness. A broken record in my head. I am a murderer.  
  
In the middle of all my tear's and sadness I must have fallen asleep, because when I suddenly saw Shido in my form.  
  
"Kagome," he said with that same kindness that fooled me the last time. "Kagome, you killed you're friends. You should be happy their dead. Isn't that what you wanted?"  
  
"Stay away!" I called to Shido as He came to give me a hug.  
  
"Shido?" He asked. Who is that? Isn't the name I told you to call you if you needed me?" She asked playing dumb.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. "I said to him voicing my thoughts. "I know who you are."  
  
(A/n: If you are getting confused right now because Kagome keeps calling her other self Him, and Shido it's because Shido is a shape shifter and he can change his shape to a girls. So Shido is pretending to be a girl, but Kagome knows that he is a guy, and that's he shido. It is in her POV. Confusing, ne?)  
  
He let his bangs cover his eyes. "So you know." He smirked. "Well then, I don't need to keep this form." Soon, his body began to morph from my form to another.  
  
I was shocked. He was actually...handsome...He had long black hair with piercing gold eyes. (Like Inu yasha's) Built pretty well and a well chiseled face. He had a gold necklace around his neck. (Realm's maiden)  
  
"I am Shido." He announced his name as though he was royalty.  
  
"You made me kill all of my friend's in feudal era!" I blamed Shido.  
  
"Yes, and you're anger was quiet delicious. As well as the sadness you are giving off now." He smirked.  
  
This made me angry. What was I, some kind of food?! "Give them back!" I yelled even though I knew he probably didn't have that power. "Give me back my friends!"  
  
He looked at me weird, and then laughed. "Why would I do that for yo-"he stopped mid sentence. He looked like he was thinking. "You, Kagome, do you really want you're friends back?" I could see that he was scheming something. "Yes. They are very dear to me."  
  
Shido looked at his fingernails and said casually, "Would you give, oh I don't know," He flashed me a quick smirk then quickly looked back at his nails. "Anything?"  
  
I looked at him suspiciously. "Yes." I replied slowly. What was he thinking?  
  
"Well than," Shido looked at me carefully through the corner of his eye. "Give me you're life."  
  
I almost choked. Did he just ask me to give him my life? "What did you say?" I asked just to make sure my hearing was good.  
  
"If you give me you're life than I will raise you're friend's from the dead." He repeated calmly.  
  
Now I was really confused. "Wait."  
  
"Why?" he cut me off before I could finish what I was saying. "I thought you would do anything for you're deceased friends." He taunted.  
  
"I would do anything for them, but two questions: 1) Why do you want my life and 2) How are you going to bring my friends back to life?" I asked.  
  
"Simple. You're soul is sad. If I were to devour it, it would be a great source of nutrients. And the necklace I wear is not only for decoration girl. It is the rare Realm's maiden. It can go through time and spaces to bring you're friends back to life. Long complicated logic that I'm not explaining." Shido explained to me.  
  
I had to think this over. My friends didn't deserve to die. Also I killed them. If this were modern day murder I would be electrocuted to death. I deserve to die. And everyone hates me. I wouldn't be hurting anyone if I let him have my life. I don't see any negative points in this deal except one...I care if I live or not, but...this is for the best.  
  
I let my bangs cover my eyes, and silently said, "I agree."  
  
**Miroku's POV**  
  
I thought I had died from that blow, but luckily I was still alive. I looked around me, and almost cried. All of my friends were dead. Even Sango...  
  
I small piece of hope made me check their pulses, just incase. Yes, they were dead. I laid on Sango's dead stomach, and started to cry. My only ever true love was dead...or so I thought until she mumbled. "Miroku you're heavy. Get off."  
  
I couldn't believe it! She was alive! But a moment ago when I checked her pulse, she was dead. Something is not right. I pulled up Sango's shirt to look at her stomach.  
  
*Slap!*  
  
"Miroku, what in the world are you doing?!" She cried blushing like crazy.  
  
"My intentions were innocent. I just wanted to see if the wound Kagome made was still there or not." I explained.  
  
She was still blushing. "Oh." Then, her face turned serious. "I wonder where Kagome is, and why she did that to us. Speaking of which the wounds are bone and I'm alive. I could have sworn I remember dieing..."  
  
"Hmm...true. Also as I was fighting Kagome, I saw a jewel shard in her forehead. In the end of the fight I knocked it off and she seemed to concert back to normal."  
  
"Kagome had a jewel shard in her fore head? No wonder she was acting so strange." I heard a some what gruff voice say behind me.  
  
"Inu yasha! You are alive!" I got up and walked up to him.  
  
"Of course I am monk. It takes more than a few cuts here and there to kill me." He said cockily.  
  
"But you were dead a moment ago." I said. "I checked you're pulse and there was no blood pumping."  
  
"I was?" Inu yasha asked surprised. "But then, how am I alive? And Sango? I saw her die. How can she be alive?"  
  
"Probably the same way you were revived." I answered. "There is definitely the use of magic used here."  
  
The only question running through all of our heads at the moment was 'who?'  
  
**Shido's POV**  
  
That girl, Kagome, was quiet delicious. Her power was an excellent bonus too. I wonder how all the people that know her will react. I laughed. They would probably cry.  
  
Just then, a thought struck me, if I can find them...their sadness will probably taste wonderful...hmm...I must find these other friends of her, as well as the ones I just brought back.  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
I was still thinking about how Kagome could kill someone, when a funny feeling struck me. A...sad feeling as though someone close to me...died. I didn't like the sounds of that.  
  
Just then that ogre, Gorge, came rushing through the doors of Koenma's office.  
  
"Sir, there has been a new death of a powerful person." He said, with a file, probably of the 'powerful' person, with the person who died.  
  
Koenma, who was still stamping papers said, "Go on, ogre. I'm listening."  
  
"A girl named Kagome. Kagome Higurashi sir."  
  
Would you look at that! I've killed Kagome off the story. LOL. Don't worry she'll come back. Anyways, I would like seven reviews. Well see ya later. Also, I will not be here starting tomorrow because I'm going to bush gardens. I'll be back on Friday. Well, now I really gotta go.  
  
Prieview: *sigh* I don't know...I'm still thinking. Just read the next chapter. Probally the fight with Shido...who knows? I don't even know. 


	13. Chapter 13

Okay! I'm up with another chapter because I'm back from vacation! Well you wanted the next chapter soon, so I'm bringing it to you. Also, I have just put out a new story if any of you are interested. It's called 'The Last Page' and it is a crossover.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
I couldn't believe what I just heard. There must have been a mistake. Wait! He said Kagome Higurashi, right? Well maybe it's not my Kagome. I mean, I don't know her last name. I got to talk to Yusuke. I didn't even wait to here what Koenma said about the whole situation.  
  
****************************************!  
  
When I found Yusuke, he was sitting with some friend's eating ice cream. When I walked in the parlor, everyone stared at me. Except Yusuke. He was too busy eating Ice cream to notice his friends starring at me.  
  
"Hey Yusuke." One of the boys by Yusuke elbowed him. "Look at that Guy with the funny red eyes."  
  
I could feel myself growing annoyed by that comment. No. I shook my head as though to rid myself of those thoughts. I got to focus on Kagome right now.  
  
"Huh?" Yusuke responded dumbly. "Where?" His eyes searched the room until they landed on me, immediately getting serious.  
  
"Hey guys, I'll be right back. Don't follow me." Yusuke left the table of thugs before they could even say anything on the subject.  
  
*OUTSIDE*  
  
"What do you want Hiei?" Yusuke asked me calmly.  
  
"What is you're Cousin's last name?" I answered with a question very bluntly.  
  
"Huh?" Yusuke looked at me confused. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Just answer the question." I growled out getting impatient.  
  
He out up his hands as though he was surrendering. "Alright, alright. No need to get mad Hiei." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Now what was her last name again...?"  
  
I sweat dropped. He didn't even know! "Yusuke..." I ground out. He was really making me mad...  
  
"Oh! Now I remember!" He said snapping his fingers as a light bulb lit up over his head. "It was Higurashi. Yeah, I'm sure. She's Kagome Higurashi."  
  
I instantly felt my face drain of any color that I have.  
  
Yusuke must have noticed it because he said," Hey Hiei, whats wrong? You look a little paler than normal."  
  
"I-I'm fine." I said trying to regain control over my fast breathing. "Just fine."  
  
With that I made a run to the Sunset Shrine. I need to know if it was really a flaw or not. Even though I was running to Kagome's house to see if she was really dead, I knew some where deep in my stomach that Kagome would not be there. At least not alive.  
  
**Yusuke's POV**  
  
I knew something must be wrong. Hiei didn't just ask stupid questions like that for no reason. I mean why would he want to know Kagome's last name? Something is up, and I'm going to find out what's going on. I decided to follow Hiei. He looked like he was thinking so hard that he probably won't notice me following him. Hopefully he won't.  
  
As I was following Hiei, he suddenly stopped at Kagome's house. I wonder what he's doing. Hmm...for some reason I felt chills going up and down my spine. I knew something must be wrong but the question was: what?  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
When I got to the Sunset shrine I quickly raced inside and checked all the rooms. Except one...Kagome's. I could feel a lump of dread pile up in my throat. This was it. Kagome was either in her alive or...dead. Slowly I started to open the door, when I felt prescience behind me.  
  
"Who's there?" I said loudly. "I know you're there so show your self."  
  
"Guess you caught me." Said a familiar voice, "I only followed you because I knew something was up, so spill it. Why'd you want to know Kagome's last name, and why are you at her house now?" I was Yusuke.  
  
"This is none of you're concern." I said sharply, hoping he would get the message and leave.  
  
"It is if it has to do with Kagome. She is part of my family you know."  
  
I sighed. Looks like I can't get rid of him. "Well, you'll find out soon enough." I mumbled. "What ever lies behind this door will answer every thing and hopefully it won't be what I think."  
  
Yusuke stared at me as though I was some kind of nut, but said nothing.  
  
Slowly, I turned back to the door and started to open it. I little bit of light peaked through the small crack that the door made as I slowly opened it. When I finally did open it all the way, I gasped. There was Kagome lying on the floor as white as a ghost.  
  
"K-Kagome?" Yusuke stuttered. He quickly turned to me; his face was full of anger and shock. "What. Happened?" He ground out.  
  
"When I was in Spirit World, I heard that ogre say that Kagome Higurashi was dead. I went to see if it was true or not." I explained quietly.  
  
Yusuke looked as though he was going to say something but then shut his mouth. He did this a couple times. Finally he left and mumbled something about going to see Koenma.  
  
"Kagome?" I whispered as soon as Yusuke left. "What happened?"  
  
I dropped down on my knees next to her face, and lightly brushed some stray hair off her cheek. This feeling...it felt as though some one was twisting my heart. My lungs didn't seem to have enough air, and I knew I was sweating. The room span for a minuet, but I got control on my sick felling fast before I could faint.  
  
"Kagome?" I asked again. I could feel tears well up in my eyes. "Why?" I could feel my voice about to crack.  
  
I put my shaky hand on her check, but quickly pulled it off when I felt her icy cold skin. This was it. Kagome was dead. I would never see her smile again, laugh again, say she loves me again, and never tell her that I was mad at her that day in Koenma's office. She...Kagome probably thought I was mad at her when I wouldn't talk to her.  
  
"Why?" I said getting mad. "Why did you leave me?"  
  
I closed my eyes and banged my fist into the floor. "You and I still had so much to live for...Kagome...Kagome I love you...you can't leave me yet."  
  
Kagome...  
  
Feudal era  
**Inu yasha's POV**  
  
Some thing was wrong. I was dead but now I'm alive again. Miroku says that there is magic used in this but, for some reason, I think that it was demonic witch craft. Like Urasae, the demon who brought back Kikyo. Though it can't be her because Kikyo killed her...Perhaps it happened because of something Kagome did!  
  
"Hey guys." I said to the trio thinking about who could of brought them back to life. "I think we should go to Kagome's time. Maybe it happened there."  
  
Miroku seemed to think on it for a moment. "Yes, that is a good point Inu yasha, but the only one able to travel through the well is you."  
  
"Well then I'll go." I said. "By myself."  
  
"Well...alright." Sango agreed. "While you go see Kagome about this, we think about who could of brought us back to life and why here. Just incase your hunch is wrong."  
  
I nodded. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
With that I jumped into the well to see Kagome about the matter. Miroku did say that she reverted back to normal. I hope he was right. ***************************!  
  
When I came out of the well, I could smell two things that I did not like. One, a demon really close by and two, death. The smell of death hung heavy in the air around Kagome's home.  
  
When I got up to her door way, I saw that demon that I smelt, and Kagome laying on the floor with...the smell of death coming off her. Quickly I opened the window and came into her room.  
  
"Kagome?" I whispered. "Kagome, this is not funny. Wake up."  
  
I could feel the demons cold stare cutting trough me. He's probably the one who killed her. I looked at him with a look just as cold as his.  
  
"What. Did. You. Do?"  
  
The demon just looked at the floor in shame. He said nothing. "What did you do?" I asked again, this time sharper.  
  
"..."  
  
I ran up to him and pushed the small demon against the wall. "What did you do to Kagome?!"  
  
Finally the demon said something. "I don't know. All I know is that Kagome is dead, but I didn't do it." The demon said softly. I could see small tears in his eyes along with all that pain...I knew he was telling the truth.  
  
"This can't be happening...Kagome can't be dead. She just can't."  
  
"Its true." The demon said. "Kagome...is dead."  
  
The way this demon was talking about Kagome's death was really pissing me off. It was like he didn't care about it at all.  
  
"Don't you care?" I asked angrily, voicing my thoughts. "You act like you don't."  
  
"And what if I don't?!" The small demon snapped at me. "What I think and do is none of you're concern!"  
  
"I...I loved Kagome...but before she died, I was cruel to her, and ignored her. I...I was thinking about how she said she had killed someone...when she talked to me...I didn't answer back. She must have been so sad...do you really think I'm not sad?!" The demon said.  
  
"I'm...sorry. I loved her too, but she turned me down." I said with my eyes closed, thinking.  
  
"The only question we really need answered is who killed her, and for what reason?" I said to more to my self than the demon.  
  
"Well, I could tell you." I heard a voice in Kagome's closet say. "I've been waiting for you to ask that question." I saw a pair of red eyes light up in her closet.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, just as the closet door burst opened.  
  
**Yusuke's POV**  
  
I couldn't believe this. I won't believe it. Kagome is not really dead. I'll prove it. That's what was running through my head as I burst through Koenma's doors.  
  
"Koenma, where is Kagome?" I asked as I banged my hands down on his desk.  
  
"Yusuke...I'm sorry, but Kagome is dead..." T he little toddler said.  
  
"Don't give me that fake shit. Tell my where the real Kagome is. I mean, come on. Kagome can't be dead..." I said, though the more I said it the more I knew that Kagome might really be gone from this world forever.  
  
"Yusuke, its al right to be sad, but don't you think that you are over reacting? You still need to catch Shido. If you don't then the human realm will be lost. So stop being a baby and get back to work."Koenma answered me, while going back to stamping papers.  
  
I looked at the prince of Spirit world with shock. How could he just blow off my cousin's death like that? As I thought about this, I could feel a deep anger swell up inside me for the little obnoxious toddler.  
  
"Koenma...sometimes I wish you were a demon so I could kill you..." I said while I left, leaving a very surprised prince behind me.  
  
**Kurama's POV**  
  
I did not just hear what I thought I heard. When I was about to walk into Koenma's office to give him the latest update on Shido, when I heard Yusuke's ranting. But what he was ranting about shocked me.  
  
After Yusuke left I heard him softly say to Koenma that he wished Koenma was a demon so he could exterminate him.  
  
"I have to agree Koenma..." I said to myself. "I have to agree."  
  
Though I was shocked about Kagome's sudden death, I knew that I couldn't go and comfort Yusuke or see if it really was true. I had work to do and Koenma forbidden me to leave the Spirit World.  
  
Damn.  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
I was standing with this half breed talking about Kagome, and why some one would kill her, when we heard someone say, "Well, I could tell you. I've been waiting for you to ask that question."  
  
"Who's there?" The half breed asked.  
  
Suddenly, the closet doors burst opened and there was a demon floating there with long black hair and gold eyes. "My name is Shido, and I loved that girl's soul. It was wonderfully delicious."  
  
I could my anger build up. So this was the one and only Shido, also the one who killed Kagome.  
  
"So you think you're tough stuff eh? Well I will get Kagome's revenge!" the half demon yelled pulling out this huge sword.  
  
**Authors POV**  
  
Inu yasha pulled out his tetsuiga and lunged at Shido. Just when his sword was about to hit Shido head on, he put up a barrier that flung Inu yasha a couple feet away from him.  
  
"Inu yasha, do you really think that you're puny tetsuiga can beat me? Fool. Besides, Kagome gave me her soul. I thank her much for that, for now a posses some of her powers." Shido explained.  
  
"But you fooled her into hating us all!" Inu yasha yelled as he lung for Shido again. The same thing happened as last time. Inu yasha was flung into another wall.  
  
"Fool!" Hiei yelled out at Inu yasha. "No matter how many times you try to hit Shido, he'll just put up another spirit barrier!"  
  
Inu yasha looked at Hiei for a moment, then put his sword away. He put his claws into a wound.  
  
"Blades of Blood!" He yelled as he flung the bloody claws at Shido.  
  
Shido, of course out up another barrier, but instead of just stopping the attack, it flung it back at Inu yasha.  
  
He screamed in pain, then blacked out.  
  
"Hmph! Fight me when you are stronger. This is a waste of my time if that's the best you got." Shido announced cockily.  
  
Before Shido disappeared, he looked at Hiei and smirked. "Sad? I can taste it over here." With that weird saying he disappeared.  
  
"Damn that basterd." Inu yasha said as he got up into a sitting position. "He's strong..."  
  
"Of course he is, but just remember this, Inu yasha..." Hiei said while looking at the spot where Shido disappeared at. "All men and demon's have a weakness, and I know his."  
  
With that Hiei ran off into the night, not explaining what he meant.  
  
What do you think? I didn't add the fight in, well I added a little fight. Ugh...now I gotta think up a good weakness for Shido.Oh wait! I just thought of one as I wrote the last sentence! Goody. Well, read more soon, and have  
a happy Easter.  
  
Preview: All demons have a weakness. What does that mean? How does Hiei know what Shido's weakness is after just meeting him. Wait, whats this?! Happiness? That's the weakness? Whats that mean? Find out next time on 'Red  
Roses and Black Thorns'. 


	14. Chapter 14

Okay! Next chapter here I come. I got plenty of reviews so I'm ready to write more for more! Well here I go! ^_^  
  
kyori-chan: um, Kagome will come back but this is rated PG-13. No mating here sorry.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Enjoy.  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
That saying. I should have known when I first heard what he feeds on...if I could just-  
  
My thoughts were cut off by hearing Koenma's voice. "Hiei, I need you to come to my office as soon as possible. I'm holding a meeting on our new enemy, Shido. Hurry up and come in. don't waste any time!" with that brief message Koenma's voice disappeared from my head.  
  
Sighing, I headed to Spirit world. This would be a good time to tell them about Shido's weakness, but...it's just a hunch. I don't want to cause more problems than I already have. *~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*!  
  
"I'm here. Now unless you have some important information that will help me destroy Shido, than I'm leaving." I said sharply, getting ready to walk out the door.  
  
"We do have some important news. We have found out a way to revive Kagome." Koenma said in his usual right-to-the-point voice.  
  
That made me stop, foot have way out the door. "Repeat that." I said so quiet I don't think that they heard me.  
  
As I thought my answer was, "What?"  
  
"I said 'repeat that'."  
  
"We have figured out how to bring Kagome back to life in her original form, just like herself. You know personality, features, powers, but..." Yusuke looked at the ground, and stopped talking.  
  
"But what, spirit detective?" I said harshly. I wanted to see Kagome, but I also wanted to kill Shido to revenge her death in the first place. Confusing, I know.  
  
"Kagome, she'll...Kagome won't remember anything of her previous life, really. Maybe a few pop up memories here and there. The only way to bring her memories back is to kill Shido."  
  
"So? I'll kill Shido, and Kagome will remember everything." I retorted. I could not stand to have Kagome not remember anything. It would hurt me so much because she wouldn't even remember my love for her...  
  
"It's not that easy, Hiei." Kurama said softly. "Shido is an S class demon. We don't know exactly how he got through the barrier. All we know is that we can only capture him, to stop him. The only way to stop him is to use Kagome's power to make a cage." Kurama stopped for a breath. "That's the only reason; Koenma is letting Kagome come back to life."  
  
"And you agreed to thins?" I shouted in the heat of the moment. "You are willing to use Kagome?"  
  
Everyone put their head down in shame, except Koenma. Of course. He's the stupid basterd who suggested this idea. I starred at him.  
  
"What?!" He asked, bending under the pressure. "Its either her power of letting the whole human realm to perish!"  
  
"Do you really, think I care about some stupid humans lives?!" I shouted.  
  
"Well, Kagome's human..." Koenma pointed out gulping.  
  
"Forget this! I will kill Shido on my own time. I know how to anyways." I was just about to leave again when I remembered something very important in my plan to kill Shido: happiness.  
  
"Do you want to know what it is?" I asked, trying to get them to join me with out revealing that I need their help.  
  
"Hiei, if you know something we don't, tell us. We are a team." Koenma stated calmly.  
  
I would have made a rude comment on that sentence but I bit my tongue. I was trying to get their help after all.  
  
"Well, I know Shido's weakness. You bone heads could of figured it out if you listened." I said instead. "Its happiness."  
  
"Happiness?" Yusuke asked confused.  
  
"Why do you suppose that?" Kurama asked just as confused.  
  
"Shido told me that he feed on sadness and angst, etc. the opposite should have an opposite affect on him. If he were to feel happiness, my hypothesis is, that it will drain his energy." I explained.  
  
Everyone stared at me, until Koenma said, "You're plan is risky. It might not work, you know...but...I would prefer Shido dead, so I know he won't come back or escape...do you have a back up plan?"  
  
"Shido's necklace as, as I saw, was the Realm's Maiden. It controls time, and how long some one will live. If you take it off him then he should turn into ashes. Though, he knows this. That's why there are many barriers protecting it." I said as I explained my back up plan to everyone.  
  
"True..." Koenma started to think about it. "Alright." He said after a while. "You may go through with you're plan Hiei, but if you fail, you know what will happen."  
  
"Okay." I knew what would happen. I would be executed. Heh, like I would really let him kill me.  
  
***************!  
  
The plan was set. We had everything set up to lure out Shido. Make a guess on who was to lure him out.  
  
"Hiei, you would be perfect to bring Shido out of his hiding place." Yusuke said to me.  
  
"Why me?!" I asked, annoyed.  
  
"Well," Kurama said with a little smile. "You never seem to be happy. As you said yourself, Shido feeds on sadness anger, etc. That's like describing you."  
  
Do it for Kagome. Do it for Kagome. Do it for Kagome...that's what was running through my head as I agreed. Kagome you owe me...  
  
So here I was standing out in Kagome's lawn, waiting for Shido to appear. Like Kurama said, he felt my anger, and came too me.  
  
"Ah, the small fire demon. I thought we'd never meet again. You really are a fool to stand out here feeling angry. That's like, just begging for me to come and get free energy from you." Shido said like he was in control.  
  
**Yusuke's POV**  
  
I watched as this 'Shido' person appeared out of no where and started to talk to Hiei. Unfortunately, he was out of hearing range. We couldn't let Shido pick up on our scents so we had to be a somewhat far distance away.  
  
"Good." Kurama whispered to me and Kuwabara. "Things are going just as planned. As soon as Hiei gives the signal, we'll go and fight. For now, you two should start to get ready."  
  
"Right." Kuwabara and I said in together.  
  
Soon we would be going against an S class demon. I could feel that my nerves were on the edge. I had to calm down. Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm...that was the mantra I had running through my head.  
  
Just then, Hiei tapped his foot twice.  
  
"That's the signal guys! Let's go!" Kuwabara whispered to us.  
  
We all nodded and got ready. Finally, the last tap of Hiei's foot came. That was the q. on a count of three, we would rush him.  
  
"One, two, three!"  
  
This was it! At the exact moment that Kurama whispered three, we were off. Just as we were to nail Shido, he put up a barrier without even looking at us! Did he know that we were going to charge him?  
  
"I'm afraid that you aren't the only ones who can put up a play. A little farther back, I heard your group talking about your pathetic plan. I simply followed along until you guys came out." Shido said cockily. "Do you take me for a worthless B class demon, like Toguro?"  
  
I, and all the others, looked at Shido in shock. He knew about the Dark Tournament?  
  
"Ah, yes. Now you must be wondering about how I know about you now." He laughed a low, evil chuckle. "I did a little research on you; are we going to fight are what?" Shido asked suddenly changing the topic. Though none of use complained. We all wanted to beat this guy to a pulp.  
  
"You know, you talk way to too much for a demon." I said as I started to crack my arm, getting ready to fight. "I think I should shut you up once and for all."  
  
With that I charged at him. He out up a barrier. "Hey!" I said knowing that this would get on his nerves. He was an ecological jerk after all. "I thought you said you where an S class demon, yet you have to cower behind barriers? Some demon you are." I taunted, as I wiped a little blood from my mouth. That barrier was pretty strong.  
  
Just as I thought, calling him weak and a coward hurt his pride. I could tell right off the bat that this man had an ego the size of Texas and a pride to match it.  
  
"How dare you say that to me you human fool. For your disrespect you shall die!" Shido cried and lunged at me.  
  
The man was good. I could hardly black all the punches thrown my way. Every now and then, one would get through. Boy did they hurt to. Ten, a fatal blow was sent my way, that hit me square in the gut.  
  
"Ooooh." I moaned in pain. The wind was knocked out of me, I think practically all my ribs were broken. He won one battle but the war wasn't over yet! I decided to try and do what Hiei suggested. I thought happy thoughts about me and Keiko, fun times with my friends, beating all those punks that challenged to fights...I looked over at Shido. He was grasping his heart as though he was in pain.  
  
"Some...thing wrong...?" I coughed out. My ribs cage hurting with every breath/word that came out of my mouth.  
  
"Shido shoot me a glare that could scare Kami. "You did this?" he asked in long breaths. "I will make you're death slow and painful for thi-"  
  
Shido was cutoff by Kurama, who had just summoned his rose whip.  
  
"Rose Whip!" he yelled as he flung the thorny whip at Shido, who was taken surprise by this. It hit him dead on.  
  
A thought struck me, as I watched Shido fall down to the ground in pain. Was this really Shido, the S class demon? He was acting weaker than Toguro! Something wasn't right...  
  
Suddenly, I saw a purple spear of energy come out of the sky, and strike, Kuwabara, who was running over to help Kurama.  
  
"Kuwabara!" I screamed, as I saw the energy spear pierce his side. Kuwabara yelled in agony.  
  
I ran over to Kuwabara, who was unconscious, and looked at Shido with hateful eyes.  
  
He just smirked at me. "Did you really believe that it was that easy to hurt me? To kill me? You are such fools!" he laughed his horrible laugh. "But you," he said turning serious and looking at me. "Your power frightens me some what. You were able to cut of my energy supply by doing nothing. What sort of black magic did you curse upon me?!"  
  
I sweat dropped. Curse? He must be talking about 'thinking happy thoughts'. Does he really not know his own weaknesses? I decided not to answer him.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I will kill you all and than this spell of yours will fade!"  
  
With that he attacked us.  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
(A/n: didn't think I would do her POV until after the battle with Shido  
eh?)  
  
Where am I? Why is it so cold? I curled into a tight ball to get away from the cold. The black silent void surrounding me was deafening. Where am I? Where is Hiei? Inu yasha? Sango? Yusuke? Some one help...  
  
"I will help you..." I heard a voice say from behind me.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked, getting ready to fight who ever was there.  
  
"I thought you said you wanted company," The person, female, retorted. "Though I can leave."  
  
"No!" I shouted, not wanting to be alone again. "Just let me see who you are!"  
  
"Very well." The figure replied and showed her self to me. "Shido! Stop dressing up as me!" I yelled at who I 'thought' was Shido.  
  
'Shido' looked disgusted. "Do not call me that vile demons name, girl. I am not Shido."  
  
"If you're not Shido, than who are you?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"I am Kikyo."  
  
Okay! I'm done with this chapter, I have to go quick because I gotta do a report on Leonardo da Vinci. *SIGH* oh well. See ya.  
  
Preview: What is Kikyo doing here? How can she help? Wait a minute...she's the future Kikyo? How is that so, and how does all of this information help me? Find out next time on Red Roses and Black Thorns. 


	15. Chapter 15

Man. You guys really don't like to review. All you have to do is click the review button and say. It was good, or it was bad. That's all you have to do to get me to post more! Well, I'll make an exception this time to post more after only getting 4 reviews when I asked for at least 7.  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
"You're Kikyo?" I asked confused. How could Kikyo be here?  
  
"Yes. But I'm not exactly the Kikyo you know. I am the future Kikyo." Kikyo stated.  
  
Now I was even more confused. The future Kikyo? That didn't make any sense.  
  
Kikyo must have saw the confused look on my face, because she sighed and said, "When Naraku was in the final battle between Inu yasha-"  
  
I cut her off. "But we haven't had the final battle yet."  
  
"Remember. This is the future. Five hundred years after Naraku's demise. Anyway, Inu yasha lost. He couldn't make the tessiaga transform. Naraku killed him easily with one blow." She paused for a breath. "You were not suppose to die, girl. If you were still alive than so would Inu yasha, and he would have beaten Naraku. Then Naraku wouldn't be in control of the feudal era."  
  
I looked to the floor in shame. My death caused a whole chain reaction of horrible deeds. Then I thought struck me.  
  
"Kikyo, how come you are still alive?" I asked out of the blue.  
  
Kikyo looked away from me with a small smile. "Time has stopped for me. I will never age. I live in a mirror. Nothing will change." Then, she looked at me with her usual serious look. "You have to stop these events before they occur."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"You will have to go back into time. Before you were killed. To the exact moment when Shido was about to devour you."  
  
"I still don't know what to do." I complained. "I don't know how to go through time like that...and even if I could, I'm dead!"  
  
Kikyo looked at me. I could see a tinge of annoyance on her usually stoic face. "It doesn't matter if you are dead or not as long as you have your soul. I will supply the time machine." With her saying that, I saw Kikyo lift her hand up, and shoot some of her power at the black space.  
  
To my amazement, a portal opened up. A swirl of blues and greens.  
  
"Hurry!" Kikyo yelled over the roaring sound of the winds coming through the time warp. "The portal will close in a few seconds!"  
  
Not having to hear her twice, I quickly stepped through the swirl of colors. It was strange going through time. Different then going through the bone eaters well. I felt like I was floating on air.  
  
Suddenly, the floating sensation was cut abruptly when I found myself sitting on the floor in my room.  
  
"If you give me you're life than I will raise you're friend's from the dead." I heard Shido say to me.  
  
"No!" I screamed! Just do as Kikyo says. Just do as Kikyo says. That's all I thought as I said this.  
  
It will work, because he already brought my friends back before. In the future they are alive and since he already brought them back their not dead. It was confusing, but it was true.  
  
"No? You don't want you're friends back?" he asked me as though he didn't care.  
  
"It doesn't matter." I said smirking. "Because there alive now."  
  
"What are you talking about? There dead. You killed them."  
  
"Yes, but" I stopped and looked into Shido's eyes. "I'm the future Kagome."  
  
"The future you? How absurd."  
  
"Believe what you want, but I have to go." With that, the portal Kikyo created reappeared. She said I only had a few minutes and boy was she right!  
  
As last time, that light airy feeling filled my being as I floated through space and time where I belong. *~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~! "Kikyo! Kikyo, I did it!" I shouted in excitement as I looked for her. "...Kikyo?"  
  
But Kikyo was no where to be found. I was alone, and dead, once more. But the question I wanted answered now was: why am I still dead?  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
The fight wasn't going so well. With Shido able to put up these spirit barriers with Kagome's power, we couldn't even get close to him!  
  
Then, the most amazing thing happened. We got him! Shido looked utterly confused though.  
  
"Wha-? Why won't my barrier power work?" he kept putting his hands out as though he were about to erect a barrier, but nothing happened. "Whats happening?!" He roared.  
  
"The power. It doesn't belong to you now." I heard a familiar voice say. Turning around, I let out a small gasp. "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked at me. "Do not call me that. I am Kikyo. Kagome's incarnation." She stated calmly. No emotion showing on her face.  
  
"What do you mean that power doesn't belong to me now?" Shido yelled at 'Kikyo'.  
  
"Kagome has regained her powers back, demon."  
  
"That is not possible wench! I devoured her myself-"Shido stopped short suddenly. "That can't be...my memories...there changing."  
  
"The girl was able to fix her mistakes with my assistance."  
  
"But where is she now?" I asked before I knew what I was saying.  
  
"That girl...Kagome, is still dead. She is forever trapped in the space of no continuance. There is no way to get her out that is known. I was only able to visit her for a few minutes." Kikyo explained.  
  
"What...what will happen to her there?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Either one of two things will happen to my reincarnation. One, her soul will eat her from the inside out, or she will forever be frozen in a mirror like stage as I am. Neither is very pleasant."  
  
Just the Shido attacked in a rage. "Just because I don't have the powers of the priestess anymore, doesn't mean that I can't kill you!" he charged at them.  
  
"I have had enough of you're interference, demon." Kikyo stated calmly. Lifting her hands up, she started to form a large ball of purifying power. "You knew if you ate the girl, no one could stop you. After all, you are a demon. And all demons can easily be purified." With that statement, she shot the power at Shido.  
  
Though Shido's necklace saved him. "I will get you next time!" He yelled as the necklace pulled him into another dimension. (A/n: give me a break. I have writers block yet I'm still writing this chapter for you.)  
  
"Now," Kikyo said as though nothing had happened. "Kagome can never come back. Don't try to save her, or you will just end up like her." With that she walked away.  
  
Kikyo never coming back.  
  
"That woman Kurama started. "Was incorrect. There is a way to save Kagome. I know this, because I once too was stuck in this situation."  
  
We all looked at Kurama in shock. There's a way.  
  
Well, that was a nice long chapter. *stretches* too long to write if you asked me, but you didn't. LOL. Well please review. I wasn't at least 7 reviews for the next chapter.  
  
PREVIEW: If there's a will there's a way and the spirit detectives plan to find it. Kagome, still stuck in the space warp, feels lonelier and lonelier. She starts t feel the blackness in her heart build as she feels that no one cares about her. Meanwhile the spirit detectives have to go through the obstacles of obstacles to find her, but when they find her... find out next time on Red Roses and Black Thorns.  
  
.ll. .ll. .ll. VV Review. Click that button and review~ 


	16. Chapter 16

I finally got the reviews I needed to continue. Well lets get on with it shall we?  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
"There is a way to save Kagome. I know this, because I once too was stuck in this situation." I heard Kurama say this and I couldn't believe it. I could save Kagome! She could be free from that time warp!  
  
"How? How do we get there?" I asked impatiently. I had to save Kagome NOW.  
  
"Hold on Hiei. I know all of you want to save Kagome right now, but this takes proper planning. There are deadly obstacle courts you will have to face. I hardly got out of there alive when I was still Youko." Kurama explained to us in his normal and collected aura.  
  
But that wasn't like me. I wasn't GOOD at planning. I was GOOD at action. Not planning.  
  
Kurama must have known what I was thinking because he said, "We will leave for battle soon though. We will probably leave today to find out more about the obstacles."  
  
"Ok. We'll meet back here in two hours. Get anything that you will need on the trip. See ya in two hours." With that Yusuke left and soon Kuwabara left too.  
  
Kurama and I stayed behind; soon it began to rain.  
  
"We should probably get going, Hiei. Don't want to catch a cold, do you?" Kurama asked me. He didn't move.  
  
"Hn. I don't catch colds." I replied annoyed a little.  
  
"That is true, I suppose. Demons immune senses are stronger than humans." Kurama answered. He was beating around the bush about something. I planned to find out what it was.  
  
"Cut to the chase, Fox." I said, voicing my thoughts.  
  
"Well, there is something else you need to know about the time warp..." He started.  
  
"Get on with it." I didn't like were this was going so I wanted the fox to cut right to the chase.  
  
"The warp...it's filled with negative energy. That's where all unwanted negative goes...it can...how should I put this? Warp people's minds."  
  
"What do you mean by 'warp'?"  
  
"The negative energy fills them and, well...you know."  
  
This wasn't good. I can remember that happening with Kagome when Shido was around. She killed people. Making up my mind, I decided that we must get Kagome out of there as soon as possible.  
  
I looked at Kurama and he nodded knowing exactly what I was thinking: Get Kagome out of there. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*! The two hours passed more like days to me. When the two humans finally came I said, "Finally. I've been waiting here forever."  
  
They said nothing, but waited for Kurama since he left a little while ago to get a change of clothes and such.  
  
A few minutes later I saw Kurama walk up to us. "Ready?" he asked us.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's get this party started!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
He nodded and gently pressed a seed into the ground.  
  
"Hey Kurama, this is no time to start a garden, we gotta save Kagome." Yusuke said having no idea what Kurama was doing. Fool.  
  
"I'm not. This plant will cut a rip into our dimension into the one Kagome's in. I think it's called The Black Hole of Unforgiveness." Kurama explained just as the seed started to sprout purplish leaves with veins on the underside.  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
Alone. Dark. Cold. That was all there was were Kagome. Sometimes she felt as though someone-or something- was watching her, but brushed it off as her growing want for company.  
  
"Kagome..." I heard someone say. Their voice was like the wind. Cold and low.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked a little scared. I wanted company but...  
  
"..." no one answered.  
  
Sighing, I mumbled, "I must be imagining things again."  
  
"Kagome!" I heard another voice. This one was more sharp, and yet somewhat familiar.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked getting more frightened by the minute. Was someone really there?  
  
"I can't believe you fell for it! Like I would really love you!" That same sharp voice as before spoke again. It really seemed very familiar, but I was never good at placing voices.  
  
Soon, a shadow of a figure started to appear in front of me.  
  
"H-Hiei?!"  
  
"What? Surprised? You're such a gullible fool Kagome." He said as though he had a deep hatred for me.  
  
I could feel small buds of tears form in my eyes. "What are you saying? That you lied to me?"  
  
"Isn't that what I just said? Have you gone deaf or what?!" Hiei snapped at me.  
  
I could feel my self started to feel sad-no wait...why didn't I feel sad? I tried to...nothing happened. Why can't I feel sad? Have I lost the ability to? Instead I felt this other emotion fill its place...anger? Why do I feel angry?  
  
"What?" Hiei asked me in his cold voice. "Too stunned to stay anything?"  
  
"No! Just thinking of ways to get revenge!" I yelled suddenly. Quickly I put my hands to my mouth. Did I just say that? Whats going on?  
  
Think hard Kagome. Think hard. I tried as hard as I could to find some sadness. Any kind of sadness, it didn't have to be because of Hiei's cruel words. It could be from anything! My family! Killing my friends! Anything...but I could find none. Not a single sad emotion was in me, and the strangest thing was that instead of feeling sad because of Hiei, my family, etc. I felt...disgust...anger...malice...no hurt. Just all the different stages of negative energy. Why is this happening? What is happening? Where are my friends, love, and family?  
  
"We're right here Kagome." I heard a bunch of voices say in union.  
  
"Now who's there?" I whined annoyed. I couldn't be sad so for some reason I was annoyed.  
  
"Why it's your dear old friends, wench. What? Are you too good to speak to us now?" I heard a very familiar voice say.  
  
"Inu yasha?" I asked narrowing my eyes. The emotion hate suddenly took over my body when I heard his voice. I don't know why though.  
  
"Kagome, you're so stupid! I hate you!" I heard a child like voice to say to me.  
  
"Shippo?" I asked. I wanted to feel sad. I knew I would have cried waterfalls if I heard him say that if I wasn't in this weird black hole. All I felt now was annoyance.  
  
"Yeah well I hate you too." I said with out thinking about it.  
  
"Lady Kagome, it's your fault that Naraku has most of the jewel! How could you be so thoughtless?"  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Kagome, you make me sick. I hate you! We all hate you! So stupid. You deserve to die! I can't believe you tricked me and killed me!" an angry female voice said sharply to me.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
Why were they all acting like this? Were they being controlled?...no. I can't sense any magic on them. Why do I feel so mad though? I asked myself. This question was eating away at me. I had to know why my emotions were acting haywire. The problem: Why can't I feel sad?!  
  
**Yusuke's POV**  
  
I watched in awe as a weird purplish plant came our of the small seed and cut open a hole in our dimension to get to the one Kagome was in. then, there was a loud roaring sound. Like a vacuum cleaner that had its horse power timed a hundred.  
  
"Hurry! Portals to that dimension and this one close very fast!" Kurama yelled as he and Hiei jumped into a gray swirl.  
  
"Come on Kuwabara!" I shouted as I jumped into with Kuwabara right on my tail. *~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*! I felt like I was floating. I had wings and could fly anywhere I wanted too. I was just getting use to this dreamy feeling when reality kicked into high gear and I felt my self fall onto the floor.  
  
"Hurry. The first test awaits." Kurama said to us as we started to run.  
  
**somewhere in the black hole of unforgiveness**  
  
A lady smile. Her dark purple lips curled into a smirk. She played with her long black hair; read eyes sparkled.  
  
"Run, run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me I'm..." She started to laugh. "I'm your worst nightmare." She said all of this in a sort of sing- song like voice.  
  
She put down the whine glass she had in her hand on the round glass table next her.  
  
"You can't beat," she stopped and gave a small chuckle. "What you're looking for, can you? Besides you brought this upon yourselves."  
  
The lady picked up a small circular disk and pushed a small black button on it. Instantly a screen appeared with Yusuke and the gang running to the first door. "You won't beat me because one of you can't fight me." With that the lady laughed and started to watch the screen.  
  
Well that was a good chapter to me. I like it and I hope you like it too. Just give me at least 7 reviews and I'll post more. ^_^  
  
Preview: Kagome has fallen under the misty spell of The Black Hole of Unforgiveness. Id there any way to save her? There is? Really? But will the spirit detectives get to her in time to perform the ritual? Find out next time on Red Roses and Black Thorns. 


	17. Chapter 17

Well it's that time again. Time to write a new chapter. I hope I get lots and lots of good reviews for this chapter. ^_^  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**Kurama's POV**  
  
I felt as though someone was watching me. It was a strange feeling that I was use to though from all the girls at school. Still...  
  
"I can sense something up a little further you guys. Better prepare yourselves." Kuwabara said.  
  
I nodded as well as the others.  
  
"Welcome to the first test Spirit Detectives." I heard a female voice say, echoing off the walls. "I Hope you have fun. My only warning to you is don't look into his eyes." With that she was gone.  
  
As soon as her voice left the corridor we were a gigantic door appeared and opened revealing a piercing white light. I had to shield my eyes it was so bright.  
  
"Well, well, well. A new meal for me. How lucky." I heard a loud low voice say to us through the blinding light; a few minutes later the light disappeared.  
  
"Welcome to the test, spirit detectives. I am the demon Ruu." When I finally say the figure to match the mighty voice to 'Ruu', I gasped.  
  
Ruu was probably the most vile looking creature that I have ever seen. A large, hairy blue body covered with nothing but a loin cloth. His hair was an oily mess of gray locks and his teeth were a decaying yellow color with a faint hue of red...probably from blood. I think the worst was his eyes though. Huge and yellow with small veins, the color green, where the eyeball met the socket. A truly disgusting creature.  
  
"The only way for you to get through my obstacle is to-"Yusuke cut the mighty beast off.  
  
"What? We have to fight you? Is that it?"  
  
"Human do not interrupt me. You will have to solve the riddle that I have conjured up for you." Ruu finished with an annoyed tone.  
  
"A...riddle?" Kuwabara asked slowly.  
  
"Yes. What are you deaf?" Ruu retorted in that loud annoying voice of his. "Now listen closely for I will only say thins once."  
  
I got ready, my body tense. This was a test of The Black Hole of Unforgivness. I knew it must be hard.  
  
"The riddle is...I have many feathers to help me fly. I have a body and a head, but I am not alive. It is your strength which determines how far I go. You hold me in your hand, but I am never thrown. What am I?"  
  
"What?" Kuwabara asked scratching his head.  
  
"Aw man. I can hardly remember the question!" Yusuke whined.  
  
Hiei said nothing, but I knew that he had no clue either. This riddle is hard, but I am determined to find the answer. Lets start with the first part. 'I have many feathers to help me fly. I have a body and a head, but I'm not alive.' What has a body and head with feathers, flies buts not alive? I looked around nervously. I couldn't guess!  
  
Just then, Yusuke fell over. Why, I don't know.  
  
"Ow!" He whined, distracting me. "That rock over there is as sharp as an arrow!"  
  
A...arrow...wait! That's it! An arrow! They have feathers, body, head, fly, not alive! Your strength does determine how far one goes, and you don't throw them! It has to be right!  
  
"I believe the answer is a arrow." I called out to Ruu.  
  
He looked at me in shock. "How did you guess?"  
  
"Well I-"Ruu cut me off.  
  
"I don't care how you did it! Never mind. Just go already." Ruu said in a disheartening voice.  
  
As we walked out of the room confused I heard Ruu mumble. "Great now I'm going to have to find new riddles." For some reason this test seemed just too easy.  
  
"Well, it seems you have defeated the first test. Only two more to go." I heard that woman's voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
This was getting irritating. The first test was too easy. Something wasn't right. Plus, for some reason that woman's voice sounded oddly familiar.  
  
"Why you know..." The lady answered Yusuke. "Don't you recognize my voice?"  
  
"No..." Said Yusuke slowly.  
  
Did we know this lady from somewhere? Her voice if familiar...perhaps she only knows Yusuke since the question was directed at him...  
  
"Well that's a shame. Because I know you." With that she was gone.  
  
"I wonder who she is..." Kurama pondered out loud.  
  
"Well I bet we'll find our if we defeat all the tests." Kuwabara stated.  
  
"Yes. Probably."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Just then, the next door opened up. Instead of being greeted with a blinding light, we were greeted with...black.  
  
"Welcome to my obstacle, I do hope you can stay forever." I heard I scratching voice.  
  
"What is your test?" Kurama asked bluntly.  
  
"My, my. Impatient are we? I was hoping you could stay. It's been far too long since anyone has ever visited me."  
  
"Well, I guess we could stay for a little bit." I suddenly heard Kuwabara say.  
  
"What are you saying, you fool?!" I asked angrily.  
  
"Well why not?" Yusuke joined in with him.  
  
I tried to see through the darkness, but I could hardly see anything...wait...what was that? I looked closer and struggled to see through the pitch black darkness. Was that a...string?  
  
"Hiei...join us..." I heard that scratchy voice say again.  
  
"What have you done, demon?" I asked annoyed. Now we would be wasting time.  
  
"Nothing. It just seems that your friends rather stay with me...forever..."  
  
**Strange women's POV**  
  
"Well...it seems that they are not stupid at least." I mumbled to myself.  
  
"Its just payback, Hiei...friends. It's just payback." I looked at my dark purple painted finger nails. "What you said to me...I'll never forgive...Though..." I laughed. "Thankfully this warp has helped me! It says it will help me get revenge! Just wait...you don't even know that what your searching is gone..."  
  
Well that's the end of this Chapter! Please review!!!!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Preview: As the spirit detectives have to face the two final rounds of The Black Hole of Unforgivness. This Mysterious lady has big plans of our heroes, and where's Kagome? Perhaps we will see what she's been up to next time. Though the truth might surprise you... 


	18. Chapter 18

Okay1 I'm back and I'm ready-*cough*. Sorry. I'm really sick and I'm having trouble writing this chapter for all of you. Since I got so many good reviews I had to write this chapter now.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
They were all being controlled by this demon.  
  
"Release them." I said bluntly. I had no time to deal with this annoying demon. I had to go and save Kagome!  
  
"Didn't you hear what I said? I said that it just seems that all of your friends prefer me over you. They rather stay hear. Isn't that right?" The demon asked my companions.  
  
"Yes. We want to stay with you forever." They all said together in this creepy dead voice.  
  
"What do you want? What do I have to do to defeat this test?" I asked sharply. I could swallow my pride if it was for Kagome. I would do anything...for her.  
  
"Well, now that you asked...I want you to tell me something and answer it truthfully. If you tell what so ever the smallest lie, you will all be stuck here for eternity as my new friends." The scratchy voice seemed to get younger and younger sounding until it sounded just like a little kids.  
  
Just then, the lights turned on.  
  
"Welcome to the second test of the Black Hole of Unforgivness. This is my room and my name is Shi."  
  
I looked at the little kid. He was real short and had blond hair with light blue eyes. At first he would seem just like a normal kid, but if you looked closer you could see cold evil residing in his eyes.  
  
"Okay," Shi started. "The first question is, if you were to choose your life your friends life, which one would you choose?"  
  
"That's easy. Mine." I answered. What a stupid question.  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Of course I am. I wouldn't have said it wasn't true."  
  
All of a sudden, the room started to flash red.  
  
"Wrong! My power sees that you are lying. Two more wrong and your my friend forever." Shi said while laughing a little.  
  
"Next question."  
  
"What do you mean I'm wrong?" I asked hotly. "I know that I would save myself first! It's common instinct."  
  
"Really..." Shi looked at me through the corners of his eyes. "What about...Kagome?"  
  
I froze. How did he know about Kagome?  
  
"You are thinking how do I know about Kagome, right?" Shi asked me with a grin. "That is my power don't you see? Every thought you think I instantly know. That's why I choose the game of truth."  
  
This note me very uncomfortable.  
  
"Anyhow, the next question is, if you could choose one thing in the world that you care about the most, what would you choose?"  
  
"I..." I had to answer this question carefully. "I...Kagome." I finally answered.  
  
The room flashed green.  
  
"Darn it! You're correct! Oh well, there's still one more question left in the game. I'll make sure it is my hardest one yet!"  
  
Here it goes. This question will either keep me here forever or let me move on so I can save Kagome.  
  
"The last question is..."  
  
Here it comes. I could feel myself starting to sweat.  
  
"I have a penny. If I throw it up in the air and it hits the ground face up Kagome and all your friends will die but if it falls face down Kagome will be my friend forever and ever. I will make her my slave. Which one would you choose?"  
  
I could feel my anger rise as I stared at the penny in his dirty hands. Was this a true question? If I choose one will that one really happen?  
  
"You never know Hiei. It might come true it might not." Shi said as he read my mind.  
  
Would I let Kagome die? Or would I let her live yet be his slave?? I don't want Kagome to die, but I don't want him to have her either...there has to be another solution.  
  
"Hurry up and choose Hiei or I'll choose and I think I'll keep Kagome!"  
  
I have it! I have the answer.  
  
"I have my answer."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I choose...I choose neither!" I shouted at Shi.  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
"You heard me! I choose neither. I won't let Kagome die and I won't let you have her either!"  
  
"Ahh! No fair!" Shi pouted. "Fine have your stupid friends and girl friend...that is...if you can find her!"  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked angrily.  
  
"What? You don't know yet? Well I'm not gonna tell you. Find out your self!"  
  
"Ugh. What happened?" I heard Yusuke say as he woke up. "I feel like someone hit me on the head with a giant rock."  
  
"Me too...hey...where's that demon?" Kuwabara groaned, rubbing his head.  
  
"It seems that Hiei has already taken care of the second test. We should move on." Kurama said as he snapped out of the trance.  
  
"Wait," I said not taking my eyes off Shi. "He knows where Kagome is."  
  
"True. I know where Miss. Kagome is...but what makes you think I'll tell?" Shi said to us while chuckling a little.  
  
"Because if you don't," I pulled out my sword. "I'll slit your throat."  
  
"Like I care. I would die for my mistress." Shi answered.  
  
"Your...Mistress...?"Kurama asked.  
  
"You'll meet her soon." Right after Shi said that he disappeared.  
  
"What...? What just happened?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well we'll find out soon." Kurama answered.  
  
We all headed to the third test. When we got to the next door we all started on awe. It was huge and white with gold designs on it.  
  
"Welcome." Said that woman's voice from before. "You have made it to the final round...Hiei...Yusuke...Kurama...Kuwabara."  
  
"How do you know our names?" Asked Kurama.  
  
"It's simple. I know all of you and my hatred just grows toward you since you don't remember me. We were only parted for a little while."  
  
"How can you hate us if we don't even know you?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Did you not just hear me fool?" The woman's voice asked, getting sharper. "I said I do know you all. But I guess as soon as I left your life you forgot all about me!"  
  
Just then the doors opened. "Any way, please come in. if you can defeat me..." She started to laugh a shrill laugh, yet...somehow peaceful to my ear...strange. "Well than you'll know what I mean later because you'll probably realize who I am soon.  
  
Slowly we all walked in and saw a woman's figure in the shadows. We could see practically all of her except most of her face. On her face all we could see were her dark purple lips.  
  
"Who are you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Perhaps...I am part of your...family?" She answered mysterious.  
  
"Why won't you give me a straight answer every time I ask you this?!"  
  
"Deary, it's just too much fun teasing you...little Yusuke."  
  
Folks, if you don't get the ending to the chapter re read chapter one. If you remember everything form the story so far you'll be able to guess who  
it is. 


	19. Chapter 19

Alrighty. I have decided to post more finally. A lot I happening so it's getting harder and harder to post. I have just started a club in Florida for any of you how want to join. Our first trip is going to be in August to the anime convention coming in Miami.  
  
Now on with the story!  
Enjoy!  
  
Yusuke's POV  
  
I stared at this lady how just called my by my nickname that only one person used... Kagome...but does that mean that this is really Kagome? Maybe she read my mind and took this information.  
  
"H-how do you know that?" I asked in a stutter after a moment.  
  
"Yusuke I know many things about you. You are family after all." This woman said to me.  
  
"Here's a question we didn't ask," Hiei said suddenly. "Whats your name?"  
  
"Why don't you guess, koi?"  
  
Hiei's eyes opened widely as he stared like me at, the still unnamed, woman.  
  
"Kagome?" I asked after a while. I mean, I don't know why. They looked nothing a like. I couldn't even tell what color her eyes are because they were still hidden! She can't possibly be-  
  
"You win, Yusuke. I am Kagome." She said interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Kagome?!" Hiei burst out.  
  
"What is it? Are you...surprised?" She asked with a pause, then laughed as though she told a funny joke.  
  
"Let me see your eyes." Hiei asked Kagome with a determined face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just let me see your eyes?" Hiei begged which was very unlike him.  
  
"Well...as a last request for you, why not." Kagome answered after thinking some.  
  
We all looked up in curiosity. This would prove if she was Kagome.  
  
When she did lift her head up, we all gasped. They were now a mix of different reds. (Like Kaguras) this couldn't be Kagome right? Though, even through all that evil, I could see it. She really was Kagome.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I couldn't believe this! I wouldn't believe it. This wasn't my Kagome. It had to be someone else!  
  
"Surprised Hiei?" she asked me ask she focused those evil red eyes one me. "You know...this is your doing."  
  
That threw me for a loop. "My fault?"  
  
"Yes." Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. "If you weren't so mean to me than I would have still been yours."  
  
"What are talking about?!" I asked again getting agitated.  
  
For a moment Kagome wasn't being sarcastic and she looked me straight in the eyes. Eyes filled with a burning hate that I hoped to never see in her eyes ever again after today.  
  
"Anyways let's get down to business. I hate you and sooner or later you'll hate me." She said after she tore her eyes away from mine.  
  
"Kagome, we could never hate you." Kurama said as he took a step forward to her.  
  
"Well...isn't that what everyone says at first? But once you taste hate for someone. When you feel that burning passion to watch them burn in hell you never want to turn back!"  
  
"I stand by what I say though. Kagome...we all love you." Kurama repeated.  
  
"Love...what a sweet thing...I think I'm gonna have cavities!" Kagome stood up from her chair and put her cocktail down. "Well lets see if you stand by what you say Kurama when you see this!"  
  
Kagome started to hum a low hollow tune.  
  
"Ahh!" I heard Kurama scream and hold his head in pain.  
  
"Kagome! What did you do to him?!" Yusuke asked her as he knelt by his friend in pain.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
My head...she was doing something to me. I couldn't see anymore and I could see little blurs starting to appear before my eyes...an...an image? Was she casting an illusion?  
  
"Shuichi." I heard my mom call me.  
  
"Mother. How was work today?" I asked  
  
"Good."  
  
Just as mother sat down she was ripped apart in the most gruesome way possible. The killer-me.  
  
"Mother?!" I called out frantically as her blood poured down my hands.  
  
I could feel tears rolling down my face.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Now this was entertainment! I always loved this spell. It makes your worst nightmare come true right before your very eyes. They usually have to do with the death of a loved one.  
  
"Kagome!!" Yusuke hollered at me again. "What have you done to Kurama?!"  
  
"Nothing at all. He is only seeing what he never wants to see." I replied as I took a sip of my drink.  
  
"...!!" Yusuke looked so angry he couldn't even talk.  
  
"I told you...hate tastes good right? You want revenge on behalf of Kurama right?" I asked making him angrier. "Then Yusuke dear, come after me."  
  
He looked ready to strangle me to death. I love toying with people. I love winding them up and watching them go.  
  
"Kagome." Hiei suddenly spoke again.  
  
"Yes?" I asked my favorite victim.  
  
"What did you mean that I made you act the way you are?" he asked me again.  
  
"You betrayed me Hiei." I answered. "You lied to me and said you loved me..." I could feel my hatred building up. "You brought my spirits up on our relationship and made them crash and burn!" I shouted at him.  
  
"I never did that-"I cut him off.  
  
"You and everyone else...that horrible laughter...the humiliation! You lied to me! You said that you were playing me! Using me! And you know what Hiei? All of you? I hate you all from the bottom of my heart because of it!" I screamed at me.  
  
"The Black hole of Unforgivness may have enhanced my me making me see clearing now, but this hatred it real!"  
  
Well... im sorry it took so long to update. I had a lot of work to do to get  
my club started. I promise to try and not make you wait this long next time. Also I don't think I will be continuing The Last page. I don't like the fell of the story anymore. Please review. I would like at least 7 more  
reviews if you want me to update sooner. 


	20. Chapter 20

Okay folks! I'm ready to write a new chapter! Also I am no longer continuing The Last Page. I just don't like the plot anymore. Anyways what do you guys think of a Fruits Basket story? I really wanna and I think I will real soon so look for it! If you don't know what Fruits Basket is you really gotta read it or watch it because it's really good.  
  
Now on with the story!  
Enjoy!  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I meant every word I said. This deep burning hate that's running through me is not a spell. I have never quite felt something like this before, but I know I know I want more of it!  
  
"Yusuke? Are you surprised?" I asked in a sugar sweet tone.  
  
He started at me in shock and confusion. "Kagome...? You don't...you don't really h-hate us do you?" He whispered so low I could hardly hear it. He stared at his hands. "Why does this always happen?"  
  
"Always...happen? What nonsense are you talking?"  
  
"Ever since I have become a Spirit Detective bad things have happened to my friends, my family, my loved ones...maybe I should quit?" Yusuke either heard me or kept continuing which is most likely the lather because it seemed like he was talking more to himself than to me.  
  
Why do I feel...bad? No not bad...guilty?? This is absurd! He deserves this pain! But...why do I still feel so bad myself?  
  
"Looky here. Blaming your job for your problems." I scolded. "How pathetic."  
  
"No...your right. I should be blaming myself. It is my fault. You're right."  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
This was something I couldn't believe. What was Yusuke doing?! This was no time to be thinking about himself. This is a time to think about Kagome!  
  
"Yusuke?" I heard Kagome say. Her voice sounded not so angry and more like her other self.  
  
I quickly spun around to see her face and was amazed at what I was. Her eyes were changing from red to brown and back again.  
  
"Kagome?!" I asked myself more than him. What ever Yusuke is saying must be affecting the negative energy in this black hole!  
  
"Ugh! Stupid emotions!" This time when Kagome's eyes turned red again they stayed red.  
  
"Now wait a moment," I started. "I though you said that your hatred was real."  
  
"It is!" She yelled at me angrily.  
  
"Is that so. Well if that's true than how come your eyes started to change colors. I think you have been lying to us."  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
The idiotic fool! I know what I feel and what I don't!  
  
"Hiei koi, I really do hate you. Its just that so much sweet talk and love makes me feel a little weak." I replied, but then realized I gave out a big secret on accident.  
  
"Really. That's good to know." He replied with amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Try it and I won't hesitate to cut your head off."  
  
He didn't say anything and stared at me, eyes wide. It was then when I heard mumbling.  
  
"Yusuke what in the world are you mumbling?" I asked.  
  
"I'm such a bad person...I should quit being a spirit detective...I can't protest anything with out them getting hurt..." I only caught small pieces here and there.  
  
This was weird...what was this feeling? I feel like I should hug Yusuke?! After all those horrible things they did to me? The pain and torture both mentally and physically! They all deserve to die a slow death just like the thousands of terrible ways I felt like I did!  
  
"Kagome?" I heard Hiei call out to me.  
  
"What?!" I snapped.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
This made me laugh. I loved how they all played so innocent. "You don't remember do you...how you hurt me? Not just verbally, but abusively?" I felt myself starting to cry.  
  
He stared at me as though he didn't know what I was talking about. "W-what did I do to you...?" he asked slowly.  
  
"You were the worst one of all Hiei. You were the one who hurt me the most..."  
  
"What did I do...?"  
  
"You Hiei have hurt me worse than anyone else could have because you see...You raped me...you took away my dignity and trust in you! Now do you know why I hate you so much?!"  
  
I know it's short but I have soOoOo much work to do you wouldn't believe it! Hotel booking, money raising, homework, etc! I'm too young for all this responsibility! Well I'll try to make a longer chapter next time okay? 


	21. Chapter 21 CHANGED ALOT HALF WAY DOWN

Look here. This chapter has been re written half way down okay? There will be a new chapter coming out in a few days if you're interested.  
  
Enjoy! (Hopefully)  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
My ears must be deceiving me, for what I heard couldn't be the truth.  
  
"Repeat that." I commanded softly.  
  
"You heard me well the first time. You raped me! I know you did! I was the victim, so how could I not?!" Kagome yelled at me in a rage. Tears were streaming down her face in rivers.  
  
"Kagome, I couldn't have. I was going through those tests to get here. You saw me!" I protested. I was desperate to get Kagome to understand what I was saying to her. I didn't do it.  
  
"Of course." She started to calm down. "I did see you pass those obstacles with flying colors. But, this happened way before today. Before yesterday..." She trailed off, thinking that I got what she meant now.  
  
But I didn't.  
  
"What? Are you saying that out of the weeks you've been here that I raped you?" I asked confused. "But I also have an alibi for then too. I was fighting Shido! As well as everyone else."  
  
She clenched her fist. "You're making this harder to say. What I mean is that you raped me before we even met." Her voice was quite and sad.  
  
"I did what when?" I asked even more confused.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Was Hiei really this slow? I have told him when and what more than twice already and he doesn't get it? Denial?  
  
"It happened long ago. I tried to forget it because the memories were so painful at the tender age of thirteen..." I looked down. "I succeeded in do so for a while, but not all memories can be forgotten forever..."  
  
Flashback  
Authors POV  
  
It was a cold and rainy day. The sky was grey and you could feel sadness in the air.  
  
A young girl was running wildly, her breath short and her medium length black hair whipped around her. Her face looked frightened and every now and then she would look back to see if anyone one was following her.  
  
'Maybe I'm safe here...' The young girl thought as she hid in the bushes, trying to calm her ragged breath from making too much noise.  
  
"Young girl...I know you're here..." A, some what short, demon laughed. His eyes were blood read through and through.  
  
He looked around and sniffed the air. Soon, his eyes snapped to the exact spot the girl was hiding in.  
  
"...Kagome...that's your name right? Come out and let's play..." He laughed again.  
  
The young girl, now named Kagome, shivered and curled into a tighter ball than before wishing the demon would go away.  
  
"Don't' make me come and get you! You won't like my much meaner ways of persuasion." He growled, getting angrier.  
  
Slowly, fearing her life, Kagome crawled out shaking like a leaf.  
  
The demon smiled just as a bolt of lighting flashed so Kagome could get a good look at him. He had spiked black hair and three eyes- one in the middle of his forehead and looked different the rest.  
  
"W-what do you want?" She asked fearfully in a small voice.  
  
"Just some fun..." The demon laughed and pounced on her.  
  
You could her Kagome's screams all through the night.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I tried to forget that day for years. One day I came across a memory subsiding potion. I thought that even if it was only one day, or an hour, a minute, a second that I would be happier."  
  
I stopped for a moment to let everything sink in and than restarted again.  
  
"It worked. I have forgotten for two years now. Maybe I remembered because I met you again."  
  
Everyone, who I almost forgot was there, stared at me in shock, memorized by my dark tale.  
  
"Do you see now?" I whispered to Hiei in a strained and angst filled voice. "Do you remember now?"  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I could feel everyone staring at me. Even Yusuke got out of that weird 'everything-is-my-fault' trance to turn to look at me for my answer. Kurama who had been watching silently with Kuwabara, knowing not to interfere with our relationship problem. All of them were waiting for me to turn to Kagome and say, 'It's a lie Kagome! That wasn't me! It has to be someone else!' I want to say that too...but that's not the case.  
  
As soon as Kagome shared those frightening details to her horrifying story I remembered that night. It was a full moon and that's when my demon powers increase a few folds. I had stronger demon instincts that night so when I saw a beautiful girl...You know.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
I heard everyone inhale sharply and hold their breath.  
  
"Kagome...I do remember...that was me and...I have no excuse for myself..." I lowered my head in shame.  
  
"You know...I was hoping what everyone else was hoping too. I was hopping that it was a lie too. But I guess hope is just overrated these days." I heard Kagome's voice say.  
  
"Kagome?" Yusuke asked softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kagome looked confused. Though than again, everyone was confused.  
  
"What do you mean why?" She asked rudely.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Yusuke asked again though explaining more thoroughly on what he meant.  
  
"I am because all of you deserve this pain. Each and every one! All of my suffering...my agony...it's only right that you feel it too."  
  
"What pain?! What agony?!" Yusuke shouted with tears in his eyes.  
  
Yusuke's POV  
  
I didn't really get it. What made Kagome act like this? Isn't there any way that we can save here? What can I do to help...?  
  
"Everything!" Kagome exploded. "Do you know how hard is to be all your guys friends?! All trouble I got into with you? Yusuke, I died!!"  
  
I was shocked. Though I knew everything Kagome said was the hurtful truth.  
  
"But that's the way life is." Kurama spoke out suddenly. "There are good times and bad times. You just have to forgive and forget Kagome."  
  
Kagome was shaking right now, and it was not from the cold air...  
  
"YOU GUYS KNOW NOTHING!! DON'T YOU GET? ALL THE CRAP I'VE BEEN THROUGH FOR YOU GUYS?! I HATE YOU FOR IT!! I HATE YOU! I hate you..." She started to quit down and that end, but I knew she was still furious...he aura was flailing wildly and it as red...  
  
"Kagome..." Kurama tried to reason again, but she cut him off.  
  
"Shut up! You don't know! Look back on my like since I first met you. I lost my memory, I was controlled I died for Christ's sake!"  
  
"Kagome!" A sharp but distinct voice said. I looked and saw it was Hiei.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"Kagome!" Hiei said sternly.  
  
I turned to him and glared coldly. "You have no right to speak to me after what you have done..." I warned.  
  
"I know..." Hiei looked at the ground.  
  
"I'm up here so if you have to say something spit it out!"  
  
Hiei looked up slowly and said to me sternly, "You are stuck in the past which is blinding you from the future! Stop looking back, but look ahead! You have a future..."  
  
I was shocked. Today seemed to be a very honest day for everything that everyone is saying so far has not been a lie.  
  
"I...I...!" I couldn't think of anything to say to prove my point!  
  
Quickly, I covered my mouth with my hands in surprise.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"No...!" I shouted as I fell to the floor.  
  
I was torn. Should I believe Hiei and go to the future or should I stay where I am? I am dead and I was raped by him...though it was so long ago! Ugh...  
  
"I..." What should I choose? Past present? Present Future?  
  
"Kagome." This time it was Yusuke.  
  
"Stop it! Shut up all of you!" I screamed. I can't think with them bothering me.  
  
"We're here for you. We forgive you..."  
  
"Forgive me...? For give me?!" I stood up angrily. "Who should be forgiving who here?!"  
  
With that I blasted a chair next to Kurama for saying such a thing.  
  
"You should be the one forgiving!"  
  
Every one said nothing and now this was my chance to think.  
  
Should I choose what I believe now or what something new...different...scary...  
  
"I choose...I-I choose..." This was very hard...why are they making me suffer like this?  
  
Before I could make my decision though, a bright light shone down on all of us.  
  
"What the hell is that?" asked Kuwabara, who has been quite for a while.  
  
"I am the core of this black hole." It said in a loud rumbling voice.  
  
"It talks?!"  
  
"I do know your language though it wont matter for too long to you." It spoke again.  
  
"Why are we all here and what do you want?" Yusuke shouted up at the glowing white orb. All the winds swirling around it made it hard to make your voice louder than it.  
  
"You are here because you were destined to be here." It answered.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"A soul who is full of sadness and pain or anger is drawn here and put under my control."  
  
"So you are controlling Kagome?" Kurama asked loudly.  
  
"No. This girl is acting, speaking, and thinking on her own accord."  
  
"So what are you saying?" I asked. The huge orb of light blinded me so that I had to turn away because shielding your eyes didn't help too much.  
  
"That if you were drawn here you were destined to die." It spoke loudly and sharply.  
  
OKAY! I GOT A REVIEW SAYING THAT MY LAST CHAPTER NEEDED SOME WORK SO I DECIDED TO REWRITE SOME OF IT. THERE WILL BE A FOLLOWING CHAPTER AS WELL.  
-- 


	22. Chapter 22

Okay! Next Chapter to a story I thought I finished but I guess not.  
Well Enjoy and review okay? Okay.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
"It means if you were brought here you were destined to die." The orb spoke loudly.  
  
"Die?" Yusuke asked in disbelief.  
  
"How come?" Kurama asked.  
  
"The soul who comes here that is sad or angry will draw the people the love it most here. Though the soul knows that if you are brought here than you will die. That girl wants you to die." It explained.  
  
"But how will we die?" I asked. I didn't like this situation at all.  
  
"I'll eat your souls of course!" It laughed and started to try and pull us all in.  
  
"Ahh!" Kagome screamed as she let go of what she was holding on to.  
  
"Kagome!" Quickly I caught her hand and tried to pull her closer so I wouldn't let go.  
  
"...Hiei..." She whispered and turned away from me.  
  
"Kagome what did you choose. I need to know now." I said sternly.  
  
If we were going to die in some black hole than I at least wanted to what Kagome chose.  
  
"I choose...the... the future." She smiled a little and started to cry.  
  
"Kagome, I thought you said you couldn't feel sad anymore."  
  
"Hiei I just told you that I would stay with you and all you care about is that I can cry now?!"  
  
"Kagome I," I laughed a little. "Sorry."  
  
"She smiled and laughed a little too. "I'm sorry too."  
  
"Uh, guys! Were about to be eaten by some soul sucking thing, so save the mush for later okay?" Yusuke yelled out as held onto a bolted down table.  
  
"You can never escape here!!"  
  
What should we do? This not how I want to go and it's not going to be how I go either.  
  
"Kagome what should we do?" I asked a little worried.  
  
"..."  
  
"Kagome?" She wasn't moving.  
  
"..."  
  
"Kagome are you there?"  
  
Kagome wouldn't answer me and her grip on my hand was getting weaker and weaker.  
  
"What's wrong with Kagome?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"She's not moving and won't answer me." I said.  
  
Just than the Core of the Black Hole of Unforgivness laughed a loud and mighty laugh.  
  
"She won't wake up! When she borrowed my power to avenge herself, she took on a curse to never see day light again! Though not that matters to you since I'm going to devour you all."  
  
"Oh-no." Kuwabara said softly as his grip on a column was getting slippery. "Ahh!"  
  
Kuwabara let go and was sucked in.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Kurama yelled just as he disappeared into the orb.  
  
"Muahahaha!! Sooner or later your strength will give out on you just like that delicious fellows did." It said while laughing.  
  
Oh-no. Kuwabara was eaten...I can't believe we lost one already-"KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome let go of my hand and was soon swallowed by the orb.  
  
"K-kagome...?" Yusuke asked himself softly as she was devoured as well.  
  
"She can't be..." Kurama added in softly.  
  
"Darn girl..." I mumbled angrily. "Now I got to go and save her."  
  
I started to let go when Kurama said, "Don't do it. It's better we at least have our lives no?"  
  
"Ah, but don't you get it?" Yusuke asked him as he got ready to jump in too. "His life is gone now because....Kagome is his life."  
  
I blushed and turned away. "Come on already."  
  
With that I jumped in with Yusuke and Kurama to save Kagome.   
  
As we were pulled in Space started to get weird and the currents in started to wave.  
  
Yusuke's POV  
  
We were searching every where for her, but all we saw was various objects that were in the room a minute ago floating around.  
  
"Look, there's Kuwabara." Kurama declared as we floated over to him.  
  
"How is he?" I asked.  
  
"He's still alive but I'm afraid out cold."  
  
We had to carry him around with us and guess who got stuck carrying him: Me.  
  
After what seemed like hours of floating around the core of this black hole we still saw no hide nor hair of Kagome.  
  
"Where is she?" I asked a little annoyed. "We have been floating around this thing for like what? A day or something?"  
  
"Wait...what's that?" Hiei asked after a moment of looking at something.  
  
"What?" Kurama asked Hiei.  
  
"Is that...Kagome...?" I asked in a bit of a shock  
  
"I think it is."  
  
"..." Hiei said nothing but floated over to her.  
  
"How did this happen to her?" He asked as he ran his hand over the smooth jewel wrapped around her body.  
  
"Do you think...think that she can breathe in there?" I asked as I too touched the crystal around her.  
  
"Well lets get her out of there before we find out." Kurama stated and took out his rose whip trying to crack it open...but to no avail.  
  
"Impossible...my rose whip should be able to cut through any matter..." He mumbled.  
  
"Let me try." I said as I summoned some spirit energy.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!"  
  
Well as soon as it the casket it bounced off and started to bounce back at us.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"..."  
  
I finally caught it and snuffed it out.  
  
"Yusuke please do not try that again okay?" Kurama said and wiped some sweat off his head from fear of being a roasted fox.  
  
Hiei said nothing but started to swing his sword at her- like all the other times it didn't work.  
  
"Well this is a predicament."  
  
"You think we can just carry her out or something?"  
  
"I doubt it, but you can try." Hiei said to me.  
  
"Worth a shot isn't it?"  
  
I tried to pick her up and push her out but she wouldn't budge.  
  
"Man, Kagome has really got to lay off the sweets."  
  
"Yusuke this is not time for jokes."  
  
"Yeah...I know." I sighed.  
  
We have to get her out, but how...?  
  
"Kurama, I have an idea." Hiei said suddenly while pulling out his sword.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Give me your rose whip and I'll show you." Was his answer.  
  
"Hiei only I can wield it."  
  
"Than make an imitation one." Hiei said a bit annoyed.  
  
"Okay..." Kurama did as he was told.  
  
Hiei took the whip and wrapped it around his sword.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I have an idea that may just work. Maybe if I combine my sword, a rose whip and the dragon together we can break her out...  
  
I called the dragon and got ready to swing. If this didn't work than I don't know what will...  
  
"Ready?" Yusuke asked me.  
  
I nodded and swung the sword.  
  
THAT'S ALL YOU GET...-- Well review and I'll post more k? Ta-Ta.  
  



	23. Chapter 23The End

Ah...- I got so many reviews I decided to update sooner than I planned. I'm so glad you all like it. Reviews to me are what make the world go round. LoL.  
  
Well Enjoy and review! -  
  
LAST TIME: Hiei's POV  
  
I have an idea that may just work. Maybe if I combine my sword, a rose whip and the dragon together we can break her out...  
  
I called the dragon and got ready to swing. If this didn't work than I don't know what will...  
  
"Ready?" Yusuke asked me.  
  
I nodded and swung the sword.  
  
THIS TIME: Hiei's POV  
  
As soon as the sword hit the casket of gem it bounced off, falling to the floor.  
  
"That's it." Yusuke said getting angry. "I'm not leaving with out Kagome."  
  
He started to bang his fists on the crystal and soon his hands bled.  
  
"Yusuke stop it. It's not doing any good. You're just hurting your self." Kurama said after a quiet sigh. It was ragged and I knew that he felt the pain of never seeing Kagome again consume him.  
  
"Kurama." I said on impulse.  
  
"What is it Hiei?" His voice, tired.  
  
"What should we do?" It was one of my first times asking for help, but for Kagome...I would do anything...  
  
"Hiei, at this point, even I do not know what to do..." Another sigh.  
  
Damn...this couldn't be it. Kagome...ever since she has met me has been through so much... I just wish...wish there was some way to help her so she would never be sad again.  
  
As Kurama was sighing, Yusuke was pounding and I thinking, none of us notice a small glow coming from around Kagome's neck. It was very faint and flickering but it you look closely you could see it. The Shikon no Tama that Kagome always had around her neck.  
  
"Kurama...Hiei...look...!" Yusuke said in a small whisper.  
  
Slowly Kurama and I turned our eyes to where Yusuke's finger was pointing and soon we became shocked too.  
  
"Is that the jewel of four souls?" Kurama asked as he stared closely. He walked up and put his hand against the casket, but quickly pulled back when something sparked his hand.  
  
"There is a barrier around her. It's too pure for a demon to touch." Kurama declared  
  
"What's going to happen now...?" I wondered out loud.  
  
Authors POV  
  
Kurama Hiei and Yusuke watched as the crystal case stared to give off waves of blue pure energy.  
  
"Watch out!" Yusuke yelled as a bolt of it struck down on them.  
  
In a matter of minutes nothing could be seen as every thing was covered in light that was so loud it was as though voice and sound was on mute and just like that it was over. The Black Hole of Unforgivness was no where to be seen. Just trees and trees and...a well?  
  
"Where...where are we?" Kurama asked slowly...it seemed too much to take in. In such a short time so much has happened that it was over whelming.  
  
"Who goes there?" Asked an old voice.  
  
It was a small woman dressed in the attire of a priestess and a black eye patch on her right eye.  
  
"Uh, we mean you no harm. We were, um transported here-"  
  
Yusuke was cut off by the woman crying, "Kagome!" and quickly running over to her.  
  
"What have you done to her?" She asked, coldly.  
  
"Old hag, we have done nothing to her. She is with us." Hiei said rudely.  
  
"Hogwash."  
  
"Hey, Kaede you okay?" A gruff, male voice, said that one of the members recognized.  
  
"It's InuYasha..." Said Hiei.  
  
"InuYasha, its Kagome."  
  
"Kagome?! Where?" He asked as he leaped down from a high tree branch.  
  
"Kagome-! It's you..."  
  
When InuYasha saw Kagome's limp body he immediately jumped to conclusions.  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"Nothing." Hiei said.  
  
"Liar!"  
  
InuYasha went to Kagome and checked her pulse than quickly pulled away.  
  
"Put her down." He growled.  
  
"Oh? Why should I?"  
  
"Filthy Basterd. I knew that this would happen if she went with you. I knew it." InuYasha put his head down so his bangs covered his eyes.  
  
"How could you do it?"  
  
"How could I do what?" Hiei asked. He was confused, but didn't show it.  
  
"Don't play dumb! How could you kill Kagome?" !!  
  
A deadly silence filled the air and tension grew thick.  
  
"...Dead?"  
  
At the very moment that Hiei was that, a flash of bright light emerged from the jewel around Kagome's neck.  
  
"Kagome...she has been day for weeks InuYasha...Hiei...Kurama...and Nobel Yusuke. "A young voice said.  
  
"Nobel?" Yusuke sweat dropped.  
  
"You are the cousin of Lady Kagome are you not? The Princess of Shikon?"  
  
"Princess?" Kurama asked this time.  
  
"Yes."  
  
As the light subsided you could see a small spirit floating around Kagome. It seemed to be the one that's talking.  
  
"Kagome is the ruler of Shikon."  
  
"Tell us more...by what you mean on Kagome's death." Hiei said softly.  
  
"You see, when Kagome was killed by Shido and her soul was pulled to Black Hole of Unforgivness she was dead. When she was given powers and turned against you by distant memories, she was dead and when she returned to you and the others she was dead. "The spirit took a breath.  
  
"You can never bring the dead back. It's not possible...well at least not like the way before as you well know InuYasha." She was talking about Kikyo, which InuYasha knew and growled out,  
  
"Watch what you say..."  
  
"So you mean...we'll never see Kagome again?" Kaede asked getting more somber by the minute.  
  
"For most of you I'm sorry to say no. Kagome is in Shikon for we are a world of the dead deceased souls of powerful people go." She explained.  
  
"Most?"  
  
"Yes, one of you will stay with her there because she has chosen that person...as a lover."  
  
All eyes turned to Hiei.  
  
"You mean that basterd gets to see Kagome again and we can't?"  
  
"I'm afraid so-"  
  
She was cut off by Kagome mumbling something.  
  
"Kagome?" InuYasha asked softly in shock.  
  
"Hey..." She said weakly. "I had to say good bye right?"  
  
"Ha! You said she couldn't come back to life!" Yusuke said to the spirit.  
  
"Fool, she is not alive. She is merely posseing the corpse."  
  
"Is that true Kagome?" Asked Kurama.  
  
"I'm afraid so. I'm really dead I guess." She laughed a little. "I don't have much time so I'll have to make this quick."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"InuYasha...you were so kind to me. Sat good bye to everyone else for me...and before I go I just want to do one thing one last time..." She trailed off.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"I have to say it one last time...just to remember me by...Sit boy!"  
  
Instantly InuYasha fell to the floor...but...he wasn't mad...he didn't say anything for he was crying into the ground. That was the last time that Kagome would ever sit him...Ever get mad at him...and see him...  
  
"Kurama and Yusuke...no wait...little Yusuke..." She laughed some. "I will miss you both so much that it hurts to think about...take good care of your selves while I'm gone..."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Hiei..." Kagome said though it sounded more like a question.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do...you wish to come with me...? It's too painful to say good by to you..." She started to cry a little.  
  
"...I don't know how too..." He said quietly.  
  
"It's simple. You have to die and mingle with some of my blood to come..."  
  
This surprised Hiei and he hesitated some...if he were to die, he could never come back...ever. It was a tough decision, but only one choice would prevail...what to do Hiei what to do?  
  
"I will...Kagome...Let me make a promise to you...okay?" Hiei said sadly.  
  
Kagome was afraid to be told no said weak with tears, "Y-yes...?"  
  
"Kagome I'm so young and have so much to live for..."  
  
Kagome started to weep.  
  
"I can't go with you...I'm sorry...not right now at least..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome was shaking with sadness...it was very tragic.  
  
"I will take some of your blood and keep it until I'm ready to come to you. Kagome. I promise I will come...Just not now..."  
  
Kagome nodded a little happier, but not much. She would miss Hiei and it pained her that he chose life over her...  
  
"Lady Kagome your time is up..." The soul said quietly.  
  
"I understand...Good bye Hiei...I...I love you..."  
  
With that Kagome perished...never to walk among the living again.  
-------  
  
Hiei did die for Kagome one hundred years later where they lived happily in Shikon ruling over.  
  
During Yusuke's life he married Keiko and had five children which became spirit detectives like their dad.  
  
Kurama found a mate and had many children as Youko in the Makai.  
  
Kuwabara woke up a few days after Kagome's death not remember anything and lived a life of loneness since no one wanted to date him.  
  
InuYasha and co.? They collected the shards and defeated Naraku in honor of Kagome and Miroku and Sango had many children together.  
  
THE END.  
  
I hoped you liked my tale...- It was so sad that I almost cried When Hiei  
said not now...T.T  
  
Well I hope to get good review for this Chapter...it's the last one after all. I also want to thank Kariisme for giving me some good Ideas. Thanks a  
lot. -  
  
I'll be writing more stories soon that are crossovers so look for them k? 


End file.
